Taboo
by sentinel10
Summary: It was forbidden, taboo, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them. SLASH, 3-SOME, VOY, INC, BOND, ORG, FETISH. Wolf Pack Play. Lemon Filled, Forbidden Fruits. Warnings. No Character is spared.
1. The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

**

* * *

**

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

**

* * *

**

The Sleepover

_Slash_

_Seth x Embry_

Seth angled a little better in the sleeping bag, pushing around the puffy material before closing his eyes again. He was still hyped from all the sugar and vast amounts of soda him and the pack had digested. The slow efficient release of the sugar was coursing through his veins keeping him restless and wide awake.

He could hear the shuffling of some of the other wolves but takes care not to wake any of them just in case they are asleep which by the way their breathing pattern continues they all are. They had all decided that for his birthday they would have a camp _out_, which slowly turned to a sleep out because of Embry's mother didn't want him venturing out into the dangerous woods, which then turned to a sleep _over_, so all the wolves would be safe under the roof of one of the council members. His mother's idea not his own.

He could hear the light snores coming from the upstairs part of the house, no doubt his mother and sister sleeping soundly in their beds while the rest of the pack slept out in the lounge room, partly due to the lack of space in his room and that the X-Box was downstairs and easier to access from their.

Shifting in the sleeping bag, Seth could feel his still hard cock brush the puffy material making a small moan fall from his lips. He cursed the pack when they changed the channel over accidently switching to one of what he presumed was Charlie's _special_ cable channels.

There on the screen had been a woman getting drilled deeply by some hunky guy, both their bodily fluids leaking out of her soaping pussy and all over his balls as he pounded into her tight shaven cunt. All the packs eyes went wide and their mouths dropping from the scene before them but still no one had dared changed the channel.

Seth could smell the arousal of the room tickling his nose as he'd taken in the sudden tightness of each and every one of their cut-offs. Being one of the senior wolves he knew that his cock was only just smaller than both the Alpha's even with his 9inch throbbing erection. Of course the Alpha's were built bigger than he was, given their natural talent for breeding and for finding an Alpha female to help run the pack and tend to the cubs.

Problem was there was only one she-wolf that could be crowned an Alpha female. Leah, His sister.

Seth shuffled again, before blowing out a long line of air and slipping his hand into the sleeping bag. He knew that if he didn't get rid of the erection he had, that he'd wake in the morning with a massive wood and he didn't want the pack to give him shit about it.

Letting his fingers dance down his toned stomach, to crawl under the cotton and trace the small trail of hair leading down to his cock, he sighed, grasping and squeezing his balls a few times before grabbing his swollen cock in his large hand.

Stilling his long fingers on the underside of his shaft, he used his thumb to trace the hot aching veins that covered his painfully erect member. He knew the mushroom head was way past excited, as it was already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum inside the material as it bumped against the soft cotton.

Moving his hand so he could run his thumb over the swollen slit he hummed, biting down on his bottom lip as he sucked in a large amount of air. He could already feel the tightness in his belly and his balls felt heavy with cum, ready to shot out in hot sticky ropes, unfortunately not inside a tight wet pussy.

Pulling the soft foreskin back and forth, he let out tiny whimpers as the thick skin followed his palm up and down his pole as he stroked it. Seth knew he should have been more quiet as he jacked himself in a room full of super hearing wolves but he couldn't stop the small gasps of pleasure as he rocked back and forth into his tight fist, teasing his cock head every now and then with his thumb, while he licked his lips and closed his eyes.

But it was when Seth felt the firm large hand grasp his hip, grinding an even harder erection into his ass and pressing their large chest to his hot back that he panicked and quickly drew his hand from his cotton clad body, almost letting out a shriek of surprise.

"Shh Seth" Embry whispered kissing Seth's back, showering it with tiny kisses.

"Embry! What the fuck are you doing?" Seth hissed lowly trying to turn to Embry. Seth knew it was Embry by his deep voice and his musky scent that was spreading around his body.

Embry hummed keeping his grip firmly on Seth's hip to prevent him from turning and even hissing every time he grinded his hard cock into the younger shifters soft yet firm ass cheeks.

"Don't tell me you're not liking this Seth" Embry whispered before running his tongue up to his ear and taking his earlobe into his warm mouth sucking on the fleshy part. Embry could feel the shudder run through Seth's body and almost out of instinct, felt the young shifters ass grinding back into his aching cock, letting a moan slip from both their lips at the contact.

"But I'm – not – gay" Seth breathed heavily feeling Embry's fingertips guide up to his chest and run heated circles over his nipples.

"Neither am I-" Embry whispered pulling at Seth's tiny man nipples and letting it roll between his fingers. Seth's chest was taught and firm like his own, the heat pouring from the younger wolf pressed tightly against him making a ripple of lust shot straight down to his own cock. "But I _do_ want to help you with that big _problem_ you have"

Seth's breath hitched as Embry flattened his palm and pressed down deeply into his lust aching muscles, dropping further and further down to his 'big problem'.

"I know you need this Seth, so just relax" Embry breathed, his hot breath running over Seth's shoulder, before sucking and nipping on the now exposed length of his neck, he'd offered the older wolf.

Seth let out a deep husky moan as Embry grasped his throbbing cock in his hand, unable to stop the automatic thrust of his hips into his hand. "Oh Shit Em, that feels real fucking nice" Seth's voice trembled, excited and a little disturbed by Embry behaviour. When he felt Embry's thumb press down on the swollen slit of his cock head, smearing the pre cum over the shiny tip, Seth let out a small hiss, grinding his ass further into Embry's heated crotch.

"Hmm you like that baby?" Embry groaned feeling and even smelling Seth's sticky arousal. Embry didn't know what made him come on to Seth Clearwater, his pack mate, brother and friend, but he knew that they both wanted this more than ever.

Stroking his hand up and down Seth's long shaft made Embry feel powerful, the most powerful he'd ever felt. Sure he'd jacked himself off and had even given Quil a blow job when they were seventeen just after they'd phased but this was different. Seth was different.

Seth was loving and kind and _deserved_ this; both Embry and his wolf knew this. He was a good boy.

The biggest problem after phasing was that the change triggered something inside every one of the pack members, giving them the insatiable need to hump and fuck everything in sight. Embry knew that before patrol the whole pack would phase first so Leah couldn't see their throbbing erections, standing proudly for the she-wolf, acknowledging her presence and her power over them. They all thought about fucking the she wolf six ways from Sunday and even shared some of the fantasies with each other, even Seth once letting his own fantasy slip.

The wolf inside them was ravenous and wanted to fuck all the time, making the tension and horniness sometimes unbearable in the pack, more often than not resulting in snide and angry comments towards each other.

"Oh fuck Embry, faster, faster, I wanna cum" Seth drawled out in his low raspy tone, the lust thick in his voice making Embry move his wrist faster inside the cotton, his hand stroking faster and harder on Seth's veiny and large cock. Embry could feel the throb of the cock he held in his hand, wanting to spew forth and

"Seth, Seth cum for me, cum for you pack brother, say my name you little bitch" Embry hissed biting down on the curve of Seth's neck and jerking his wrist in faster more violent movements.

"Oh yeah, yeah, shit Em, here it comes, for you" Seth groaned his eyes fluttering and his back arching as Embry continued to suffocate his cock in his large hand along with the sensation of his warm wet mouth, closing around his skin and his teeth piercing the flesh of Seth's neck.

"EMBRY!"

Letting out a long moan, Seth's cock began to shot out sticking globs of cum, spraying his thick ropes of potent baby juice along the seam of the inside of his cotton boxers. His body shook and his muscles tensed as Embry continued to empty his ball sack leaving nothing for a second round of the most fulfilling pleasure he ever had. Seth could see stars behind his eyelids as they were squeezed shut, feeling the most sensational buzz move through his body, feeling each and every single nerve standing on edge.

"God, that was great" Seth sighed feeling the still drum like beat of his heart in his chest.

Embry chuckled, giving Seth a quick kiss over the mark his teeth had left on his neck, knowing it would be gone in the morning. "God had nothing to do with it Seth" He breathed giving Seth's, now flaccid cock, as quick squeeze before removing his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Seth. You shouldn't have to much trouble sleeping now" Embry mused giving Seth's ass a firm squeeze before rolling over in the shared sleeping bag and falling asleep.

Seth lay staring at the ceiling, the dampness in his boxers un-phasing him. He couldn't believe he'd just be fucking pulled by Embry Call, the shy, the sweet, the very smart guy he'd know close to all his life. Glancing out the side of his eye, he could see the soft wispy strands of hair falling in front of Embry's forehead while his breathing was even and his chest rose and fell with every intake of breath.

Looking back up to the ceiling Seth smiled and placed his hands behind his head feeling the most satisfied he'd ever felt. He was looking forward to the next sleep over they'd have and maybe he'd even get to do it to Embry next time.

* * *

**Inspiration goes to the lovely and the downright devilish author ****TheLeahSmutPusher****. Reviews and suggestions welcome. Don't like, don't fucking read.**

**At the beginning of every chapter I will place a little letter under the chapter title to let ya'll know what will be involved. As you can see there is an S on this chapter, indicating Slash, it will be like a forewarning just in case you aren't comfortable with the pairings.**

**Loves!**


	2. Silver Stud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

**

* * *

**

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

**

* * *

**

Silver Stud

_Dirty Talk and Anal_

_Leah x Paul_

Leah sat in the piercing and tattoo shop taking in all the posters and photos of the people that had the vast and different amounts of body altering. Some of the tattoos where really nice and most had tiny little details that her shifter eyes could only just pick up. The shading and petite lines of detail made them seem like small pieces of magic, designed specifically for the recipient.

She often contemplated getting a tattoo, but today she was here for something different. Paul had been working at 'Carson's Tattoo and Piercing Parlour' for the last 8 months and now he was a qualified 'Body Alteration Specialist' as he so smugly put it. Paul had offered the pack any piercing they wanted for half price during the month of May so Leah shrugged, told her mother to fuck herself when she forbid any kind of 'rubbish' gracing her only daughters body, and booked herself in.

Flipping the magazine in her hands, she ran her eyes over the pictorials of women and their different body piercings. Her eyes almost bludged out of her head when she saw a blonde woman's exposed clit, showing a tiny silver ring running straight through her clit almost lining it up to match the double bars she had in each nipple. Leah wondered how much pain the women had been in from the small metal slicing into her flesh, noting how much it had hurt her when she and Sam had been together and he'd bitten hers by accident, being too eager to eat her out.

Rubbing her thighs together she quickly flipped the pages trying to rid her mind of all the images of Sam's taught flesh against her own, pounding in to her and making her reach dizzying heights of an explosive orgasm. Sam had been a great lover once upon a time.

Watching the small Emo looking girl come out from the small private piercing room, she chuckled looking over her paler than normal face as she rubbed her lip, just having a labret stud done. The girl looked like she was one of those devil worshiping kids that were running around works, doing crazy shit in the woods and even sacrificing animals around their campfires.

Paul followed the girl out and pointed to Larry who she would have to fix up for the stud below her bottom lip. He smirked when Leah stood from the plastic chair of the waiting room and strode over to him.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come" Paul smiled, letting his eyes run down her body, taking in her short denim skirt and white tank top ensemble. Her tits were jutting from her top as she walked making Paul almost hold his breath. He could already imagine the tanned nipple hidden under her clothing being rolled around his mouth, tasting it and sucking it. Teeth, tongue, flesh. All his favourite body parts.

"Of course I'd come. I'm _game_ unlike the rest of those dorks" Leah chuckled shaking her head and following Paul into the small room.

The room's walls were painted in a light cream colour and in the middle was what looked like the same kind of bed chair that every dentist had in their surgery rooms. She watched as Paul sat down on the black leather stool near the bed and pulling with him a small cart tower full of his instruments. The room smelt of anti-septic, similar to a hospital which made her skin crawl. She hated those places and couldn't stand the horrible stench of leech over at Forks Hospital. It was beyond her how the father leech from the Cullen family had managed to restraint himself, considering he had bitten the rest of the family and turned them.

"Come sit" Paul waved her over, pointing to the piercing chair and grabbing a pair of white surgeon gloves. "Sit just on the end here" He explained patting the soft leather of the half bed, half chair where ones legs would normally rest.

Leah bit down on her lip as she slid up on the leather, the cool from the air-conditioning on the chair sending a ripple of sensation up her body as her thighs came into contact with its cool touch.

"Fuck that's cold" She whined, wriggling her ass against the leather to heat it up a bit with her much more heated than normal temperature.

"Yeah we get that a lot" Paul chuckled snapping the latex of his white glove before clasping his hands together to push out the access air of the glove. "So what did you have in mind?" He asked looking over the she-wolf who was hoisted up onto the end of the chair, her legs a little spread giving him a peek at the black laced panties sitting against her pussy. Paul shuddered before tearing his eyes away and looking up at her eyes.

"I was thinking tongue?" Leah said, making it sound more like a question than an answer. She was nervous about where to put it. What she really wanted was to ask was if he'd done anyone's genital area before. And if it had hurt, and how the fuck could anyone let some random guy pierce them down there.

"Are you sure?" Paul responded, licking his lips and imagining her tongue rubbing against his with the silver stud in it. "We could always try a nipple ring?" He mused, his eyes lingering on her full breasts a while, imagining the silver metal piercing through her aroused nub.

"Fuck no. That would _kill_ me" She exclaimed shaking her head, as she watched his broad shoulders flex as he began to unwrap the sterilised needles and bar placing them evenly on the top area of the small portable drawers on top of a new sheet of paper.

"Tongue it is" He laughed pulling from the packet the 16 gauge bar, which he used for all the first time piercings. It allowed for swelling and once healed could be changed to a pint sized jewelled or colourful bar.

"So how are things?" Leah asked attempting to make small talk. She didn't really like talking to Paul when the pack was around because of the intense sexual tension between them all, and it made him and the rest of the boys extremely snappy. They hadn't spared a thought to think how she felt. While they were all busy measuring the size of their dicks, and building up the courage to actually ask her to fuck them, she had been suffering. Her horniness radar was about to flip of the rails and crash back to earth in a heated ball of lava.

The last few months she'd had to turn to the help of her own hands to service her sexual appetite which would hit her like a tonne of bricks especially just after patrol. She knew that all her sexual deviancy came out to play once she phased freshly back into her human form due to her wolf's very recent activity in her body. She'd even once been subjected to finger fucking herself in Charlie's house when her and her mother had gone over for dinner, straight after her patrol had finished. It wasn't pretty; it was fast, messy and downright shameful. She thanked her stars that another wolf did not live with Charlie otherwise things could have gotten much more… complicated.

"Good. You know me, living the single life and all that" Paul shrugged, picking up the clamp and needle, using his heels to push closer towards her. She allowed him to nestle between her long bronze legs to get the right angle for the piercing.

"What no girlfriend?" Leah asked angling her legs a little wider to accommodate his large form, allowing her denim skirt to ride up further, giving her just enough modesty to continue talking.

"Nope" He said popping the 'p' and leaning closer towards her. "I am going to need you to stick your tongue out so I can clamp it, which will stop you from pulling your tongue back in your mouth. Then with this needle I am going to push it upwards through your tongue and then slip the piercing down from the top and affix the silver ball to the underside. Any questions?" He asked tilting his head, awaiting her reaction.

"Will it heal okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah probably only take a few minutes being a shifter and all, then you'll be good as gold" He smiled, watching as her pink tongue slithered out to moisten her bottom lip.

"_Really_? Cool let's get this over with then" She smirked before sticking her tongue out towards him. Paul gulped and clamped her tongue down, his eyes transfixed on the point of her tongue at the end. The _things_ he could do with that tongue were dangerous, probably punishable by law in one of the more unforgiving states like Texas or Alabama. He watched as her eyes closed not wanting to watch the show.

Paul got to work and pushed the needle quickly up, dropping the piercing down and tightening the ball on the underside of her tongue, feeling even the heat of her mouth through the latex of his gloves. As her mouth stayed ajar he could almost taste the sweetness of her warm mouth as her scent surrounded his being. Before letting her tongue free of the clamp, on instinct he leant forward and flicked his own tongue against the pointed tip, making her eyes shoot wide open.

Smirking he removed the clamp, and watched as the pink organ moved back into her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" She asked unbelieving that she had actually felt Paul's tongue brush against hers. As soon as she'd felt it's hot tip, her pussy began tingling and throbbing underneath her expensive panties.

Paul shrugged cleaning up the wrappers and packaging before snapping his gloves off. "I couldn't help myself. It was too much and I only wanted a _taste_."

Leah could feel the slight buzz in her mouth, the piercing already healing and no doubt as Paul had mentioned, be back to normal within a few minutes. "Plus, I know you've _always_ wanted it"

"_What_? Wanted _you_? I don't think so" She scoffed, as he rose from his seat and dumped all of the wrappings in the sterile bin.

Her heart rate increased as he turned to her with a dark smile, before taking large strides towards her. Leah's initial reaction was to hop off the chair and punch him in the face, while the she wolf inside her stayed put and even leant back a little, getting ready to accommodate him once again between the flesh of her creamy tanned thighs.

Paul made his way to her, firmly planting himself between her legs and making her bend back as he put his open palms against the leather, his mouth only inches from hers. With one firm thrust, he watched as her eyes fluttered and her head lolled back, following with it a long seductive moan.

"You _sure_ you don't want this" Paul whispered into her ear, grinding his jean clad erection in between her legs, bumping hard into her pussy.

Leah hissed when his hips pushed into hers for a third time. This wasn't good. Just the feel of his tight jean material against her mound, was just about bringing her to an orgasm. She cursed the horniness her she-wolf possessed, willing ready to take _any_ wolf that proved himself worthy of her.

"Fuck Paul. You need to-"She hissed before his lips crashed down on hers, cutting of her sentence.

His silky lips were heaven as they moved forcefully against hers, making her moan it to his mouth. He'd taken the opportunity to stuff his tongue deep inside her mouth, and it automatically felt as if he was searching out the silver in it. The tip of her tongue swirled around his, running the silver in circles, making him crazy out of his mind.

Running his tongue everywhere in her mouth, Paul pulled back, looking down and watching as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. "You _really_ want me to stop?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and pulling her by the small of her back towards the edge of the table, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist.

"No!" She rasped out, still trying to catch her breath as Paul's rough hands rubbed up and down her thighs, squeezing the flesh, before dipping his hands lower and grasping her ass, digging his fingers under her panties and into the tight flesh.

"Shit" She moaned as her hips bucked up, nudging his throbbing erection with her now wet panties.

"I can _smell_ you Leah" Paul growled, flaring his nostrils and taking in a large wave of air all the way to his lungs. "I can smell that you need _this_, _me_. You want _me_ Leah?"

His eyes where black as night as he spoke, reminding her of his eyes when he was phased, his hands moving to roam up to her hips and slipping under her tank top, squeezing her sides, taking with his hands the white material. As his hands came up to her ribs, he made a quick flick of his wrists, which allowed her top to creep over her heaving breasts. Her nipples were already semi erect from the air conditioning having an effect on them earlier. Paul groaned as he took in the sight of her tits, the tanned soft looking skin, so soft and smooth and-

Paul cut off his own thoughts to lean down and pop one of the buds in his hungry mouth. He teased and flicked the bud with his lips and tongue before biting down softly on it with his sharp canine teeth. His free hand moved to grasp her other breast roughly, squeezing and kneading the heated flesh which was being pushed into his hand due to the arch in her back making her look like a graceful dancer.

Letting the nub slip from between his lips, he licked and nipped a couple of times before moving up to hover over her face again. "You want _this_?" He growled rotating his hips into hers; letting her feel the need she'd created and the need she now _had to_ help him with.

With a nod, Leah gasped as Paul flipped her onto her stomach, laying her across the end of the piercing chair, its length providing a good area for them to maneuvere.

Paul licked his lips as he pushed the denim material up over her ass with one hand while the other pulled the black lace down, the crotch of them damp with her wetness.

"Oh – well, well, _well_. Little Leah Clearwater looks like she has been gagging for me" He teased running his fingertips over the folds of her pussy, dipping them shallowly, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs. It was hot, it was fucking slick and it was all _his_.

"Fuck you Paul" Leah gasped as he pushed two of his large digits into her hot hole, her walls automatically clamping around them, sucking him deeper, wanting him to remain there. After a few deep strokes all the way to his knuckles, he let his fingers climb under to find her little sweet button. The moment he pressed down against the fleshy piece of skin, Leah's legs clamped around his forearm. He watched as her body arched back, pushing his finger tip tighter against her clit as she her whole body shuddered, her ass cheeks pulling tightly together.

"Oh _shit_" She groaned, slumping down against the leather, her nipples still hard and rubbing against the cool material of the leather, sending an erotic moan through her. It was cool against her hot body, cancelling out each other.

Hearing the buckle of Paul's belt and the zip of his jeans, Leah looked back to find Paul reaching inside his white briefs to pull out an extremely veiny and throbbing cock, it's head already drizzled in pre cum as he stroked it getting ready to enter her from behind.

"You _ready_ Clearwater? Ready to take this monster dick in your wickedly tight pussy" Paul growled stepping forward and rubbing the slit of his cock head against her juicy folds.

"Just _fucking_ do - it" Leah hissed, pushing her ass into the air by her tippy toes and clamping her hands around the edge of the chair she was laid over.

"I've _always_ wanted to fuck your ass Leah, it's so firm and juicy" He groaned, slapping her hard on the right ass cheek, watching it turn bright red.

"Stop fucking teasing, you asshole" She hissed, trying to push herself back on to his throbbing member, as he ran it from the lips of her pussy to gently push against her puckered hole.

"You ever been fucked in the ass? I'd love to taste it" He mused, holding his mushroom head against her asshole and pushing forward slightly, watching as the darkened hole kissed his dick. "_Shit_! that's tight. And it's so fucking pretty" He groaned, watching as the head of his dick disappeared into her tunnel, the skin stretched so far, its smoothness almost silky.

"Ouch - Paul - you fucker – _stop_ - it hurts too much" She cried feeling his giant cock sink further into her ass. "I'm serious Paul. _It's too fucken big_" Leah hissed, the sensation even hurting as he slid back out of her. She could feel every ridged vein of his cock in her ass and it was the strangest sensation she had ever felt. Getting her ass fucked was not really one of the wishes on her Christmas list but she wasn't complaining. She was taking what she could get.

The Tribal Council had ordered them all not to engage in any sexual activities within the pack saying it would cause to much animosity and hostility amongst the male shifters, who would be adamant in showing their dominance over the female should one of the other wolves engage in sexual stimulation with her. It would especially drive Sam and Jacob crazy knowing a lower ranked wolf had touched the female that was theirs to have.

"Shit Clearwater I almost had it all the way" He groaned, holding his cock tightly in his fist and running the copious amounts of pre-cum around the tip.

"You got any KY Paul? It feels like a dry fucking burn in my ass" Leah whined, the clear pussy juices now prominently running down the inside of her thighs. She was horny, wanting and waiting on Paul. She may have not necessarily enjoyed being fucked in the ass but she was definitely excited.

"Yeah no worries I carry it on me all the time" Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Well do something, _anything_, I am dying here." Leah moaned letting her head hit the leather, pushing a gust of air out of her lungs.

Paul glanced around the room spotting a jar of Vaseline that Carson used to place over tattoos before running the needle and ink over the sketches. Shuffling over to the bench top with his jeans still around his ankles he snatched it up and made his way back over to Leah, who still had her ass in the air from him. It was a sight really. She wanted to be taken, dominated and fucked. She was the epitome of sexy.

Sick of his shirt and the heat it was making build against his skin, he removed it, throwing it to the opposite side of the room, revealing to Leah his muscular chest. She groaned and slipped her hand down to her pussy, fondling the lips and flicking her index finger over her clit as she watched him lather his cock up in the clear smooth substance.

Paul groaned as he watched her slip to fingers into her hungry pussy, as he stroked his dick back to a complete erection. He could smell the sweet scent that dripped down her thighs but he was more interested in the small puckered hole between her firm ass cheeks. Dipping his fingers again in the Vaseline, he stepped forward, circling her ass hole before slipping both his fingers inside her, making her cry out as he scissored his fingers inside her.

"Hmm" Paul hummed licking his lips, watching as her legs and back flexed, her ripe muscles moving under her golden skin.

"Fuck me Paul" She rasped out attempting to look at him over her shoulder. "Fuck me goddamn it"

As soon as she'd spoken the words Paul guided his cock to her ass and pushed his hips forward in a deep thrust, unable to hold back any longer. He'd wanted this from the moment Sam told all the guys at school what a wild cat she was. How flexible she was. How hungry she was for a big juicy cock. Leah let out a shriek as she bit down on her lip feeling Paul filling her completely.

With a growl Paul pulled her hips back hair to his own, letting his cock sink deeper into her sexy ass, the sensations and tightness of her walls squeezing him so tightly he felt as if he was going to pass out.

Leah pulled her hand from her pussy and held tightly on to the side of the chair as Paul thrust in and out of her ass, his hips slamming into her flesh, his balls slapping against her swollen pussy lips, coating themselves in her sex juices.

"Hmmm – _Oh_ – Paul – _Paul_ – harder" She cried, clenching her fists tighter not letting up even when she heard the leather of the chair rip under her grasp.

"Shit Lee – if I _knew_ – you were this – _tight_ – I would have gone for you pussy" Paul moaned pulling out to almost the tip and slamming back into her, both of them gasping and arching their backs so their hips could be closer.

"_Shut_ up and - _fuck_ me Meraz" She hissed feeling the pressure of his hands on her hips tighten, his fingertips no doubt going to leave a mark on her skin.

"_You_ shut up" He spat back, thrusting into her and letting his balls slat against her soaked pussy. His balls were covered in her juices making the sounds of their flesh echo in the tiny room.

Paul could feel the coil in his balls start to tighten as her ass suffocated his cock. Her walls were squeezing the air out of his lungs and right out of his body as he rocked against her looking for release. Feeling her body shudder and the slight slip off her toes, he _knew_ she was coming undone.

He pumped faster, pushing his cock all the way in to her tight hole before pulling it out in a jerking motion then angling it back in.

"Can I - _cum_ in your ass?" Paul panted as one hand held her hip tightly while the other danced up and down her spine.

"Yesss…." She drawled out laying her cheek against the cool leather to assist her body in cooling down again. She felt utterly spent and yet, Paul continued to fuck her ass. She was glad when she felt his rhythm falter and heard his chest constrict with a deep primitive growl coming from deep inside his belly.

Pressing his hips tightly against her ass, his pubis scratching the smoothness of her skin, he felt the hot liquid move from his balls, through his cock and spew into her hole. Squirt after squirt he felt his seed shoot into her wanting ass, her walls still squeezing down and clamping his member like he had done to her tongue earlier, with the piercing.

"Oh _baby_, Leah – _fuck_!" He groaned empting the last of himself in her ass before slumping against her back, both their heated bodies pressed tightly together, making it feel as if they were melting into each other.

After coming down from his high and catching his breath, Paul felt his cock slip from her now stretched hole and dangle between his legs. They would _definitely_ have to do this again.

"You okay?" Paul asked brushing her hair to one side and kissing her ear.

"Yeah" She sighed, feeling the warmth of his mouth on her ear, allowing her eyes to close. "You?"

"Fucken _fantastic_" He chuckled kissing her shoulder and moving off her, "Your tongue feeling alright?" He asked tucking his cock back into the briefs and retrieving his jeans around his ankles, pulling them to his waist and securing his belt.

"Uh ha. I can't feel a thing" She smiled as she stood pulling her top down over her tits and began fixing her skirt. Her back was a little sore along with her ass, but she knew she would make it home.

"Good. Because next time we are going to find out if it is true what they say about a tongue piercing." Paul said, his eyes brows dancing and wiggling on his face.

"And what's that?" She asked bending to grab her underwear that was on the floor near the door, giving Paul one last peek of her.

"They say, it's amazing when you give head" He smirked pulling on his shirt and sitting back down on the stool, his breathing still slightly even though coming back slowly.

"Really, _well_… you might just get your wish" She said kissing his mouth and winking, before she left Paul sitting on the stool with his cock already forming another erection.

* * *

**AN: I had a piercing on Friday and - no - this did not happen to me. Though if Paul was the guy doing it... who knows!**

**Loves!**


	3. Late Night Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

* * *

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

* * *

Late night Call

_Seth x Embry_

_Slash_

Leah groaned as she sat down on the couch in her mother's living room, her hair still wet and slung over her shoulder from her recent shower. She couldn't believe she'd been summoned before the tribal council. It wasn't her fault she was horny as fuck and Paul happened to be willing to ease the itch for her, even if it was temporary. And it wasn't her fault Jacob and Sam decided to go ape shit and almost rip Paul's throat out, before turning on each other.

She was so sick to death of always being blamed for everything. The council acted like she could just stop her sexual cravings, like she was some kind of holy nun that could turn off that part of their psyche. Truth was, the more she thought about _not _doing it, the more she wanted to rip off one of her pack brother's clothes and have her way with them.

Leah couldn't deny that each and everyone of the pack where hot parcels of rippling muscle meat, each with their own personality, each with their own fantasies of her, at least the one's she'd picked on up when phased. They were all hot blooded male shape-shifter's each with animalistic tendencies and ready to play with hard ons. They were like sex on legs and it was hard to turn a blind eye to the fact. It was so hard to deny the urges she had to ravish each and every one of them, even her own brother was not helping in the situation.

He walked around shirtless most of the time, his chest and abs rippling as his long strong legs pushed him along, as he laughed they flexed, his big infectious smile, his deep brown eyes, so soft and tender. Innocent. That's what he was. And she planned to keep him that way as long as she could. She couldn't bare the thought of doing something so horrific to someone she genuinely loved. Seth was a constant reminder of the type of man she wanted between her legs but couldn't touch.

"Leah, the council and I are not doing this to piss you off or to limit your choices for a partner. It's been written in the legends for a long time. No shape-shifter is allowed to engage in sexual activities unless imprinted or married, especially within the pack. What you and Paul did was wrong" Sue sighed as she lay a hot cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her daughter. Sue had understood that Leah wanted to explore the joys of sex and love but there were rules and the rules had to be followed. She knew that it would be hard for Leah running around with a pack of horny, sweaty, shirtless teenager guys in there sexual prime, each just as handsome as the next, but the council needed to put a rule down. Leah would not become the pack slut. Even if she was willing.

"That was before there was _ever _a female wolf, which also gets me thinking, not very politically correct to limit people's sexual orientation, I mean, what if Seth was gay? Would they disown him then? What if him and Quil ended up as a happily married couple? Not very fair now is it?" She questioned with hostility lacing her voice. Control. That is what the council of old ass motherfuckers wanted. They wanted to control her decisions and her actions because they were all evil old people, sexual frustrated and bored with their own lives.

"Hey! I'm _not _gay" Seth scowled looking up from his X-Box controller and glaring at his sister.

"Is that why your wearing purple boxers?" Leah smirked with a raised eyebrow looking down at Seth's lap.

"Their lavender, _not_ purple" Seth spat back, looking down at his boxers before looking back at his sister, who was only wearing some small cotton shorts and a barely there top. He wished to god that his anger would remain so he didn't start getting a stiff for his sisters outfit. Her long tone legs exposed to him and the softness and smell of her skin feeling too much.

Leah threw her hands up. "My point exactly. What man knows the colour lavender?"

Before Seth could answer Sue raised her hand to silence the two. "Leah enough. If that's what Seth is, then that is his choice."

"Mum!" He whined.

"Seth be quiet. Now as I was about to say, if your brother is gay then I would have no problems with it. However, if he were to start anything with one of the pack, then there would be a very large punishment for both parties."

"Like what?" Seth asked sitting up straight and placing the controller in his lap.

"Legend has it that, should a shape-shifter engage in sexual relations with another, they are to be banished from the pack, and banned from LaPush forever." Seth gulped as his mother spoke, his eyes filled with worry if anyone was to figure out what him and Embry had been up to.

"In Leah's case it's slightly different. She's a female wolf capable of having children, allowing the tribe to posses a stronger generation of shape-shifter's, once the time comes to bare them. And you are both also aware that only an Alpha can have the first child amongst his pack, which the council does agree on, but with Emily being Sam's imprint and not being able to have children it makes the situation a little bit harder. The council will over look this small fact in Sam's case and will allow him to mate with you"

"Oh Fuck no." Leah hissed, slamming her cup of tea down hard against the coffee table. "I won't be giving Sam anything, let alone my body. That asshole can die in a pit of his own stupidity before that happens. Plus, I've had him and let me tell you, he's _not _very impressive."

"Eww" Seth whined, blocking his ears, trying to get the image of Sam Uley slobbering and mount his sister out of his head.

"Shut up Seth" Leah glared before looking back at her mother. "What about Jake?" Leah asked this time in a softer tone.

"What about him?" Sue asked placing her tea down to tighten the robe around her body.

"Well Jacob's the true Alpha so wouldn't it make sense to _mate_ with him?" She asked pulling her legs up off the floor and sitting Indian style on the couch. She was interested in the council's view on Billy Black's precious Jacob. Leah hadn't spoken to Jacob for 2 months after their last blow out. Both refusing to apologise, they'd ignored each other, though it was quite a hard feat on the small reservation. It was a lot of effort to avoid him and his stupid pack as least as possible.

"Billy would rather that Jacob be... left alone" Sue sighed leaning back into the couch.

"_Huh_? Wait! So I can have puppies, but only to Sam? A fucking born Beta? So much for an Alpha" Leah hollered before slumping back into the couch. The council were idiots.

"Leah, Billy believes that Jacob is better off imprinting rather than being with - _you_" Sue explianed. "He feels you'll only break Jacob's heart and leave him hurt. Jacob's been quite tender since Bella's passing"

"The only person who is about to be hurt is Billy fucking Black! How dare he! First the council bans me from any sex and then they say the only one I can be with is Sam, who if anyone hasn't noticed, has a fucking WIFE! I will not be Samuel Uley's fucking whore!"

"Leah language!" Sue scolded. "If you really want a partner you are going to have to imprint or take a human as a mate, since Sam is not an option."

"Fuck this. This is bullshit mum! BULLSHIT! I am never going to imprint, because a measly human is not as strong as a shape-shifter which would cancel out the whole 'strongest puppies' thing!"

"So you _do _want Jake? He told me you did. That's why you hated Bella so much" Seth smiled, watching as his sister turned to him and growled.

"Bella Swan can go jump off a cliff" Leah yelled before gasping and placing her hand over her heart comically. "Oh wait, the fucking pale bitch already did"

"Leah! Charlie was very hurt and you will not make fun of his unfortunate situation" Sue said her eyes trembling with tears thinking about her dear friend Charlie who hadn't been the same since.

"Whatever! Bella got everything that was coming to her. What kind of dopey moron runs around with vampires? She was lucky she died, other wise Edward would have eventually had her for a snack"

"The Cullen's are pretty cool Lee. Edward can read minds you know. Oh and Rosalie is just a good mechanic as Jake, then there's Carlisle who-"

"Seth shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit about your little fucking family of murderers. The Cullen's should have stayed away once Bella died. And I really don't care if you and the mind rapist are BFF's" Leah chilled as she strode to the door, grabbing her ugg boots and jacket.

"Where are you going Leah?" Sue asked standing and watching her daughter dress near the door.

"I am going for a walk" She spat back, pulling on her boot.

"You want Seth to go with you?"

"Relax mum! I'm not going to fuck anyone on my walk. I'll be back later" Leah opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving her mother and brother wide eyed from her statement.

Seth turning to his mother, sighed before speaking. "I'm not gay mum" He said sternly.

"Okay honey" She smiled, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead. "Embry called too. Something about patrolling later" She spoke as she walked to the stairs. "I'm off to bed. Be careful"

"I always am mum" He whispered as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Leah swore as she walked along the cold road, the forest looking menacing and evil, though being a shape-shifter she knew that she was probably the most dangerous thing out there. She'd opted for using her human form to get some air, rather than phasing, not wanting those on patrol to hear any of the thoughts rushing around in her head.

She was pissed off that the council could make such decisions. They were all morons including her mother if they thought she would ever give Sam anything. She could barely stand the thought of him let alone kiss him or touch him intimately again. Heartbreak was an automatic turn off and she didn't want to tread down that road ever again.

But Jacob. Jacob was a different story. Sure he was younger and more naive than Sam, falling in love with that stupid cunt Swan, knowing that she was banging an icicle and that she was 'irrevocably' in love with the leech. Her Romeo was undead which seemed fitting once she 'offed' herself. Juliet had to die as well to make the whole thing romantic or whatever the fuck these kids though these days.

Looking up from the ground she'd been staring at, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cullen" She hissed, baring her teeth, looking over the bronze leech who was smugly leaned up against his horrific silver Volvo. She hated the mere sight of him, with his model looks and his ruggedly handsome bed hair and his devilishly delicious lop sided smirk.

"Out for a walk Leah? Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking alone at night on a secluded road?" He called out in his smooth, human luring voice.

Leah took a moment to look around, noticing she'd walked all the way to the border, Edward just lingering at the treaty line. _What in the fuck was he doing at the treaty line? _She thought as she watched him shift dangerously close, ready to enter LaPush land.

"Just out on a quite drive around town on this lovely night. I was driving down the path and heard your thoughts."

"Fuck you mind rapist, stay out of my head"

"You know" He mused, running a pale hand through his hair, his golden eyes looking over the she-wolf. "If you don't want to be Sam's whore, you could always come and play with me. I never sleep, and trust me, I don't disappoint" He breathed seductively, leaning back against the silver abomination.

Leah's brow furrowed as Edward spoke. Was he seriously suggesting sex between them? They were mortal enemies for crying out loud, and yet here he was soliciting her for sex.

"Solicitation includes payment Leah. I do not intend to pay because it will be _you_ on the receiving end of the pleasure."

Leah raised an eyebrow looking over the much too confident Cullen. He was a far cry from the messed up leech she'd seen standing in the forest watching on at Bella's funeral. He didn't know she was had spotted him lurking in the bushes listening to Charlie's speech about his only daughter and the rest of the crowd had tears in their eyes, Renee being one of them. Losing a kid must be hard, but Bella had one mean death streak. She was constantly in danger and always in the line of fire.

Edward Cullen must have been some sick twisted weirdo. Hero complex it seemed. Prince Edward fighting for the love of precious Bella Swan. The similarities of Edward and Jacob were scary to her. While looking physically like they where on opposite sides of the spectrum, their personalities were dangerously close. Both cocky, both confident in their skills of seduction and both fucking hero's.

"Well?" Cullen called out, questioning her answer. "I _dare_ you Leah, come, walk on the wild side with this prince. I may just surprise you" His voice was thick with honeyed seduction, coating the area around them, his hand out stretched, his fingers willing her closer.

* * *

After a few hours Seth made his way to his room, stopping to wash his face and brush his teeth. The paste was minty just how he liked it and the water was warm and fresh, making him feel a little less tired.

Opening the door to his room, he felt a hand tug on his wrist and rip him inside the room, pinning him to his bedroom door. His eyes widened as he realised who it was.

"_Embry_" Seth breathed, his heart rate pounding, his lips thinning. "What the hell are you doing here" Glancing around the room Seth's eyes locked back on to Embry's warm orbs.

"You didn't call me back" He breathed, running his hands across Seth's broad chest, lingering to his collar bone.

"What are you doing?" Seth gasped, feeling Embry's crotch press into his own. He could feel the hardness of Embry cock press up against his making his own twitch in surprise.

"I missed you" Embry whispered, his breath lingering over Seth's lips making him dizzy and confused.

Embry watched as Seth's eyes fluttered, noticing he shared the same lashes as his hot as fuck sister. So full and feather duster like, sweeping and seductive. Letting his hands drop, Embry ran his fingertips down his pack brother's chest, to his rippled abs, which were flexing under his touch, shivering under the heat.

He could hear Seth's shallow breathes as he gently stroked the tiny trail of hair that lead down to that sweet Clearwater cock he'd been dreaming about since he felt it the night of his birthday. It was miraculous how big little Seth Clearwater was, his length and thickness making Embry quiver in delight.

Angling his hands, Embry slipped his large hand under the cotton of Seth's boxers, grasping his cock and letting it's heat fill his palm.

"I missed _this_" Embry cooed as he stroked Seth's length, feeling him enlarge in his hand, the smell of the younger shifter's pre-cum filling the room.

Closing his eyes tightly, Seth arched his neck, letting his head lean against the door. "This is wrong Em" He breathed, feeling Embry lightly rubbing his thumb against the head of his swollen head, pressing roughly on the slit, before making agonising stroking motions again.

"But I want you" Embry whispered back, kissing the length of Seth's neck, nibbling his heated flesh, desperate to taste his pack brother.

"Do you know what will happen if this gets out? We will be in deep shit"

"I know. That's why it has to be a secret. Come on Seth, it's healthy to want to be loved, touched, worshipped. Let me worship you, tongue you, fuck you. Let me be the one" Embry exclaimed, as he listened to the small whimpers leaving Seth's full lips.

"But I-" Embry cut Seth off with a kiss. It was sweet and gentle just like the Embry Seth knew. The seam of their lips brushed, and slowly Embry slithered his hot pink organ inside Seth's mouth.

"Mmmm" Embry moaned tasting him for the first time. His tongue was silky and smooth as it pressed against his own, letting their tongues twist and lap together.

With their mouths still fused, Embry pulled his hand from the cotton clad erection, grasping the back of Seth's neck, willing his mouth and heat closer. To Embry this was one of the most natural things to do. It didn't matter that Seth was a male as well as he, all that mattered was they they both wanted to feel this. The sensation of a hot body pressing against their own, providing a calming heat that no human could ever give them.

Leading Seth to the bed, Embry pushed him down slowly, their mouths never leaving each others, as he straddled his lap. Finally pulling away from the kiss, Seth closed his eyes as Embry suckled against his neck, kissing along the underside of his jaw, his mouth hot and wet, his tongue darted out to taste his skin.

"I'm going to suck your cock Seth. I'm going to taste you." Embry whispered as he kissed his way down Seth's chest, stopping to nip at his tiny nipples. Flattening his tongue, he lapped at the small dark buttons, before puckering his lips and sucking hard on them.

Seth gasped feeling Embry tongue on his pecks, his hands running down his body, making his cock stiff as fuck. He couldn't help but buck his hips, listening to Embry's words. Being too far lost in lust, Seth couldn't even manage to say no, because in truth he wanted this. His body was screaming for it. For something hot and tight around his cock, for Embry's saliva to coat his pole, for his tongue to show him how good he tasted.

"Suck me Em." Seth whined, as Embry hands curled under the band of his shorts, while Seth lodged his ling fingers in Embry hair. "Show me how much you want my cum in your throat" He moaned out feeling the night air surround his crotch, knowing that Embry had removed his boxers.

"Look at it" Embry whispered, his eyes racking over Seth's erect cock and his heavy cum filled balls. "It's so hot and sexy" He muttered, nestling his nose against the young shape-shifter's patch of hair, taking in his musky man scent of pre-cum and nature.

Grasping Seth's throbbing cock in his hand, Embry licked across the tip of his dick, teasing him and making him squirm. "It's so big Seth, so tasty"

"Ugh yeah Em, tasty for you. Suck it into your mouth. Let me fuck those pretty lips" Seth grunted, feeling the confidence of an experience lover flood his body.

"Sethy is a dirty talker" Embry hummed, suckling on the head of his seeping cock. "I would have never guessed"

Moving his hand, Embry ran his tongue on the underside of the massive cock in his hand before taking the length inside his mouth. Managing to only fit it half way inside, he used his thumb and fingers to work the base of his new play toy.

"Shit Em" Seth breathed, stroking his nails through Embry hair. "Your so sweet. So warm, so tight" Seth bucked, rocking his hips into Embry face, making him almost gag on his dick. The buzzing and flexing of his muscles where driving him insane, mixed with the sensation of Embry's mouth humming and swirling his tongue, flicking it over the throbbing veins.

Sucking his cheeks tighter Embry pulled in his lips and let Seth's hips fuck his face. He wanted to taste his musky cum in his mouth, knowing that he'd pleasured him right and good.

Seth groaned as he tugged Embry's hair harder, trying to fit more of himself inside that hot cavern, willing him closer and his cock deeper. He couldn't help but bow his back when he felt Embry's long fingers grasp his sack and squeeze down, his thumb pressing in between the spilt of his balls.

"Fuck" Seth cried feeling the coil in his balls tighten with Embry's movements. His breaths where becoming more shallow and shaky. "I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm going to shoot man!"

Embry increased his movement, sucking Seth's dick whilst, massaging his balls and using the other hand to squeeze and massage his thigh, when he felt the first thick rope of his quivering lover. He was musky , salty and warm and in a strange way delicious.

Taking his seed, Embry swallowed down each and every squirt of Seth's hot cum, letting it drip down is throat and even allowing some to escape the corners of his mouth. Letting the cock pop from his mouth, he lapped up any remaining juices, sure to capture every single drop.

Seth lay motionless as Embry cleaned him, his heart pounding and his body tingling. He couldn't believe how great it had felt, how great Embry felt around him.

"You liked that?" Embry whispered crawling up Seth's body, lodging himself in the space between his legs and gently rubbing his crotch against his worn out lovers.

"Yeah" Seth smiled, his eyes glassed over with impending sleep. He couldn't help but close his eyes as Embry kissed his lips over and over again, letting him taste himself on his warm lips.

"Sleep baby. I'll see you in the morning" Embry whispered kissing his eyes and pulling a sheet up over his body. The action was so loving, the exact way Seth had pictured for his first time.

"Wait!" Seth called grabbing Embry's arm and pulling him back towards the bed. "Wont you stay?" He asked looking up a the handsome man lingering near him. "Lay with me?"

Embry looked down at Seth with a disappointed eyes. "I really wish I could Seth, but Jake's got me out running Patrol tonight." Kissing his lips softly he sighed. "I mean I _really _wish I could" He whispered taking Seth's earlobe in his mouth and squeezing his tight ass. "Mine" Embry hissed softly into Seth's ear, before rubbing the spot he squeezed.

"Okay tomorrow" Seth smiled, kissing Embry's shoulder.

"Yeah tomorrow" Embry breathed, before departing the room through the window he came.


	4. The Alpha's Temper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

* * *

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

* * *

The Alpha's Temper

_Jacob x Leah_

Leah stepped forward, truly intrigued by Edwards words. He was definitely right about her taking a walk on the wild side with him, just one nip from his razor sharp teeth could send her into a spiralling fate ending in only one thing. Death. Was she scared of death. Hell yes! Afraid of Edward 'the grim reaper' Cullen. Fuck no!

Before she could take another step, she heard a large animalistic growl thunder through the trees near her making her freeze and back away. She knew that growl, it was the growl of an Alpha, most notably _her _Alpha.

Stalking from the trees she was met with a snarling russet wolf, his size huge and unmeasurable to no one. His lips where curled back, his teeth bared at her, his giant wolf eyes narrowing into slits as he approached. His frame was so huge in his wolf form, he easily over towered her, his head angled down to look in her eyes.

"What the fuck Black" She said breathlessly, looking Jacob dead in the eye before letting her glance wander to Cullen who was still leaning against his precious Volvo, his trademark smirk still attached to his pretty lips.

"Thank you Leah, your lips are pretty too. But they'll look _especially _pretty wrapped around my cock" He mused, watching as Jacob turned his head, roaring at the leech before turning back to Leah and huffing, anger evident in his eyes.

"Shut up Leech. Unless you want your fucking head torn off." She snarled, trying to hide the fear that was mounting inside her. Jacob looked pissed, like crazy pissed, _psycho _pissed. She wondered how much he'd heard or seen, or even if the council had spoken to him yet. She knew stupid Billy Black would have open his big 'gossip girl' mouth and told Jacob everything. How Paul had fucked her, palmed her tits, pressed deeply inside her ass with his mouth watering cock.

"_Shit_" Leah muttered, squeezing her thighs together to try and stop the sexy thoughts that were running straight to her pussy. It didn't help that even in wolf form, Jacob smelled amazing. He was piny and smelt like the forest, but there was definitely an underlying scent of his arousal. She was sure that Jacob had never picture her as an object of lust, however now taking in the musky scent around her she was curious.

"Come to apologise Black?" She quizzed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and smirking at him. Watching as he took another step toward her, Leah stood strong and didn't back away. She wasn't afraid of Jacob. Everything about him made her feel comfortable, even when he looked like he was about to murder someone. Most notably her or the leech prince.

"Come to tell me I was right?" Leah wanted more than anything for Jacob to get over his stupid obsession with the Swan girls death. She'd never understood how someone as totally sane as Jacob, could ever want that abomination they named Bella. Sure she was kinda pretty, in a boring totally plain Jane way, but she was _the _stupidest, whiniest cunt on this side of the planet followed by Emily, running a close second. Those two peas definably made the pod stupider.

Jacob flared his nostrils, his eyes taking on a blackened state as he stepped even closer and running his snout from her crotch to her chest. "What _the_-" Leah shrieked, feeling Jacob's warm snout press close to her crotch. She was now in total panic mode, having an angry Alpha wolf who had picked up on her state of arousal standing in front of her, his eyes dark and the bulky muscles of his shoulder flexing was not good. She knew there was something primal in all of them, but with Jacob currently having his wolf attached to his psyche she was unsure if it was good or bad.

"She's not _yours_" Cullen hissed from the border line, dropping into a defensive position only to have Jacob roar at him again. Leah could see the saliva dripping from Jacob's lips as he looked over at the leech. Something was telling her they were definitely having a conversation through Jacob's thought's and they were _definitely _about her.

"I _want_ her, _give_ her to me" Cullen snarled back, darting his eyes back and forth from the phased Alpha to the she-wolf. With Bella gone he was determined to find a new mate at any cost. As he'd driven around earlier and picked up on Leah's thought's it all became quite clear to him. Leah didn't make him want to suck the life out of her, while he fucked her like Bella had, and he could be as rough as he liked, knowing she would heal quickly. She was a hot little prize that he knew was dying to let of some steam in the form of a good fuck and he was extremely willing to shove his cold dick right inside her scolding cunt.

She'd be the perfect mate. Strong, wide hips, pouty mouth, tight pussy and unbreakable. All the things Bella wasn't.

While Leah's attention was drawn to Edward, she didn't noticed Jacob phase back as stand behind her, until her pressed his naked body into her clothed one. "Trust me _Cullen_, no one can tame Leah. Not even a dirty blood sucker like you. Not _anyone_ but - _me_" He growled, pulling Leah firmly by the hips back into his body, engulfing her with nothing but heat.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, as Jacob's hard erection stabbed her in her lower back. Her hips had a mind of their own as they grinded back into him, wanting him to drop a little lower and rub his cock in between her thighs. She no doubt wanted Jacob and the lust was soon consuming them both.

"NO!" Edward hissed watching as Jacob's hand came around to grip her full breast roughly over all the material she wore. Edward could read Jacob's mind and knew exactly what Jacob was going to do. "Leah!" Edward hissed menacingly, watching as her face twisted with pleasure, her breast being palmed and her head thrown back. "Come to me!" He screamed, his index finger pointing to space in front of him, waiting for her to fill it.

Jacob smiled and dropped his lips to her ear, nibbling roughly on her neck. "The only place Leah is going to _cum_, is around my cock. Isn't that right Lee? You and your sexy little body are going to be mine and were going to show Cullen what truly belongs to the Alpha, aren't we?" He whispered, untying the jacket belt, and pulling it free from her body.

He let it drop to the cold forest floor as he moved back towards the she-wolf, his hands making their way under her shirt to pinch and tease Leah's nipples eliciting a long, drawn out moan. No bra had always been her forte since phasing and it suited them both quite well. "Say it Leah, say you want me to _fuck _you, that you want to be mine, that you'd do anything for me, be my everything" He growled, cupping her breasts impossibly harder.

Leah gritted her teeth and tensed her jaw, trying to fight through the pleasure and the obvious blackmail Jacob was thrusting so deliciously on her. She was still totally pissed at him and now he was using his sexy drawl and honey words to use her for himself.

"Not – until you – _apologise_" Leah growled, placing her hands over Jacob's hands, telling him to squeeze harder against her flesh, his heat running all over her chest and all the way to her insides.

Jacob sucked on her neck in a hard and wet motion sending her body into a state of frenzy. It wouldn't have mattered if the whole of the town turned up right now, because there was no way in hell she was going to leave without being jack hammered by her Alpha. Audience or not.

"I'm sorry Lee." He breathed into her ear with my husky voice. "You were right. Why should I spend my life crying about a bitch who didn't want me, a bitch who used me. Why cry over Bella when you were here all along"

Moving his hand from her breast, he lowered them and began stripping her off her small cotton shorts. Leah wrapped her arms back around Jacob's neck and leaned into his chest letting him removing her clothing.

"Jacob Black! You will _not _do this to me, Give her to ME!" Edward snarled, watching as the male shifter's dark eyes locked with his. He'd stripped Leah quickly so she was standing only in her panties staring at him while her Alpha held her tightly to his body.

Edward felt the rage move through his body, almost tempted to cross the treaty line and kill the mutt. Jacob was taking something that was about to be his, just like he tried to take Bella before she had jumped off the cliffs at First Beach and met her fate. Either way she would have died, whether by his own hand or her stupidity.

"You want _this _Cullen" Jacob whispered, sliding his fingers under her lacy panties and playing with the lips of her pussy, making her arch her back and point her tits to the heavens. She was dripping around his fingers, her pussy creating the perfect lubricant for what was about to come. "So wet" He whispered, still staring at Edward and taunting him with Leah's body. "So warm" He continued, watching as the leech paced back and forth along the treaty line, deciding whether or not to cross.

Jacob so desperately wanted him to cross over so he could rip the son of a bitches head off. How dare he think he had any claim over Leah. She was an Alpha's mate not a fucking leech fuck toy.

"Jakey!" Leah cried out as she felt two of his fingers slide into her pussy all the way to the knuckle, lodging themselves there and not withdrawing.

"That's it baby, scream for the leech. Let him know _this _is something that he will _never _have. This pussy is mine Leah, mine and _only _mine. Fuck Paul again and you won't walk for days. Fuck any one of them and I'll never remove my dick from you. You'll suck me off in front of everyone at pack meetings and I'll fuck you in front of your own mother and brother if you disobey me." Jacob growled pulling his fingers from her tight snatch, before ramming them back inside her. Hearing her cry out for him, was the sexiest thing he ever fucking heard.

Leah couldn't believe with only two pumps and Jacob's dirty words she reached of of the best orgasms she'd ever had. She couldn't wait for his huge cock to fill her.

Feeling Leah's juices flow into his palm, he removed his hand and snatched her chin in the other, making her look at the leech. "See him Leah, he will _never _have you because you are mine, your pussy, your tits, your dirty mouth, their _all _mine" He whispered hoarsely, shoving his cum covered fingers in her mouth, only to have her suck them furiously.

"_Tell _him Leah, tell him how _much _you want me" He growled, pulling his now clean fingers from her mouth and running his saliva covered digits over her hard nipples.

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the leech who had tried to seduce the human part of her with his sparkly vampire charm. "I want you Jacob. I want you to fuck me hard, while the leech watches. He'll never have this because it's _all _yours." She growled determined to make the leech see that she wasn't interested in him, not anymore.

"He's using you Leah! He's just trying to piss me off!" Edward snarled, wanting nothing more than to stick his cold tongue against the folds of her pussy and lap at the juices ran down her legs. He wanted his own fuck stick lodged inside her as her back bowed and the profanities leaked from her full native lips.

"Is it working?" Jacob smirked, looking up from Leah's neck at Edward, which he was licking.

"Fuck you Black" Edward hollered back, smashing his fist against the bonnet of his shiny Volvo, denting it's un-blemished form.

"No? No working? Well how about this" Jacob mused, reaching down to tear the sides of Leah's panties to discard them quickly. "Get on all fours Leah, keeping looking at the leech so he can see. See your pleasure, your pain, the perfect O your mouth will make while I fuck you" He ordered, watching as she quickly complied.

Jacob's breath hitched watching her on all fours on the forest floor, her perfect tight ass wiggling up at him, her potent smell surround him. She smelt divine and so delicious he just wanted to savour her and shove his tongue so deeply in that pussy until she clamped down on him and soaked his face.

His father had told him earlier about the encounter with Paul, and before he knew it, he was out the door and racing to find her. He'd felt something inside him snap, some kind of madness that his wolf had unleashed. He was frantic and enraged and knew the only way to ease his extreme anger at her, was to find her and claim her.

He'd let himself fall into a state of depression, a weakness, the only thing Bella had left him with. He wasn't sure if he was so distraught because she was his best friend or if because he loved her. But the moment his father told him what had happened it hit him like a tonne of bricks. The only reason he'd wanted to settle down with Bella was because she was easy. Easy in the sense that he would be able to control her, not like he could with Leah. Loving Bella would be easy, she'd never answer back, never deny her feelings for him and never disobey him. Leah Clearwater was a whole different fucking story.

"Fuck" Jacob muttered as he stroked his hard cock, rolling his thumb over the head to ready himself for her tight passage. Their was no doubt in his mind that her juices would assist and guide him into her nectar filled honey pot, but he did have his doubts. He was huge, he was the biggest out of all the wolves and he really did wonder how he was going to fit all his glorious length inside her. There was only one way to find out.

Dropping to his knees, he reached under and rubbed at her clit, wanting to hear the sweet whimpers that came from her mouth again. She was beyond insatiable and just the motions of his fingers had him just about ready to topple over the edge. Grasping the base of his cock, he squeeze it hard, trying to well away his impending spray as he continued to roughly roll and pinch her clit.

"Fuck Jake" She screamed arching her back and watching as Edward, began to unbuckle his pants. Leah couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes locked with the blood suckers. He was roughly palming his silky boxers, stroking his marble dick through them, turned on by the scene in front of him.

"Fuck me Jake" She growled, pushing her hips into his hand to show him she was ready. "Fuck me my _Alpha_"

"Such a hot bitch" He mumbled as he settled closer on his knees and angled his cock towards her soaked cunt. "_My _bitch" He snarled looking up at Edward before pressing the head of his cock against her hot lips. Looking down in between them Jacob watched as his dick disappeared inside his mate, her walls automatically sucking down on him and pulling him closer into her heat.

"Yes!" Leah cried, her body buzzing and her pussy dripping around his huge erection. She was sure she could feel him all the way in her womb as he pressed roughly into her, his cock already find her g spot. "Jake" She whispered hoarsely looking up to see the leeches boxers now around his ankles as he pulled furiously at his veiny pale cock. It looked as it was made of white marble, his large mushroom head leaking out pre-cum.

"Fuck Lee, can you be – any – _tighter_?" Jacob grunted through his thrusting hips, the sounds of his balls slapping the back of her thighs making his cock twitch while he drove into her. Leah was scolding him, her heat clamping down against his own, making it feel like he was fucking a lava bowl. Grabbing her hips roughly, he rammed into her, over and over again. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt, nestled with his huge cock, stroking a long and hard rhythm inside her quivering sex feeling her walls bracing him, getting ready to suck the life out of him.

He groaned slowing his pace, feeling himself being buried balls deep in her, trying to hold onto the pleasure he felt. He was now stroking her spine, letting his finger dance against it. Dropping down so his chest was pressed up against her back, he held himself up with one hand and began kissing her neck.

"Jacob? What are you doing" She breathed, bucking her hips back trying to will him to go faster.

"Shhh baby. Jake's taking care of you now" He murmured against her spine, laying hot wet kisses against her back, while palming her breast softly and lovingly with the hand that wasn't keeping him in balance. He rocked gently against her, slowing his movements to such a minimal pace that they where both whimpering and whining at the excruciating pleasure.

Jake looked up at Cullen, who he'd forgotten was there until he let out a guttural groan, filling his nasty pale hands with his own cum. He'd been jacking off watching the two of them fuck, no doubt filling his head with his own fantasies about his mate.

"Jake – your-" Leah started, looking back over her shoulder before Jacob's lips came down against hers. His lips where brushing hers delicately, as his hips made slow calculated movements, his cock rocking in and out of her pussy, providing the most delicious pain she'd ever felt. Parting her lips, she felt his tongue slide into her mouth kissing her sweetly, leaving the taste of Jacob right inside. He was now almost leaning to the side, his body bending over hers, so she wouldn't have to strain her neck to an impossible angle.

This was the first kiss she'd shared with Jacob, and it was the most mind blowing one she could remember out of her whole life. For a man so large, coupled with the situation they were in, she expected him to be rough and demanding in his kisses, but once again, in true Jacob Black fashion, he'd surprised her.

Pulling away, but staying so close, their mouths partly open, they were literally breathing each others breath in. Their lips would brush and every now, and then Leah would lick and nip at his bottom one, feeling his speed slowly increase.

"Fuck-" Leah panted out as his hips rocked her whole body, his cock filling her so full she was unable to even form sentences anymore. It felt like he was everywhere, his body cupping hers so gently and intimately she wondered when the fuck had turned into something _more_. Something dangerous.

"I'm almost - there Lee" Jacob panted feeling the tightness in his balls start to coil. "_Cum _with me" He whispered, kissing her quickly, their noses remaining inches away from each other's as the enjoyed the last few moments.

"Rub me Jake" She breathed, her neck still turned and watching his warm brown eyes. "Rub me, so I can fall with you"

Jacob, always a man to comply with his woman's wishes, rubbed furiously on her clit, his knuckles feeling his own cock bury itself over and over again. "Yes-" Leah panted, feeling his fingers rub small circles before pressing down against her nub, only to start the motions again.

Jacob bit down on his bottom lip, feeling his dam just about to flood her. "Fuck Lee – Fuck" He panted, kissing her lips hard, while he bucked again inside her.

"Oh my god Jake – _shit_ – I" She screamed, her mind too far lost.

It was the feel of her pussy clamp down on his cock that made his next thrust it's final. Pressing his hips hard against her, he felt the thick ropes of cum nestle themselves in his mate, her womb no doubt welcoming his sticky baby making juice.

Slowly the heated circles on her clit stopped, which she thanked god for because she was unsure if she'd be able to walk again, if it didn't. Her legs were shaky and it felt like her thigh muscles where about to rip. She could feel Jacob hot breath all over her back as they both struggled for breath and sanity.

Looking up Jacob noticed that the silver Volvo was now gone and Cullen no where in sight. He smirked to himself as he sat back on his heels, letting his cock 'pop' from her swollen pussy.

Leah suddenly feeling the flush of the situation, felt her cheeks light up in a bright red. She'd totally lied to her mother, she _had _gone out and fucked while on her walk, though could she really consider it lie? It wasn't like it was planned or anything. Her arms where hurting and she could help but lay herself on the ground as if doing a push up. Her body was sore and she could barely fight off the liquid building between her joints as a lethargic feeling over took her.

Jacob sat and watched, not saying a word as Leah's heart slowed and she fell asleep right there on the forest floor. She was spent and she looked so peaceful when she slept. Jacob couldn't just leave his mate out in the woods, especially not naked with a whole bunch of young wolves running around, fantasising about the woman who was his and _only _his.

Getting to his feet, he rolled Leah over gently, kissing her lips softly, before picking her up in his arms and carrying her home.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think ladies! I loved this hot, sexy, Alpha male Jake... any takers? **

**If I have the power I will try and get another update out! I am smitten with all your sexy reviews, so keep em' coming! It's like being in a candy store, tell me what you want, and your sweet tooth will be satisfied. LMFAO!**

**But let's be honest people... I could totally open up my own porn shop, right? *giggles and runs off with Embry and Seth***

**Love you!**

**P.S - Thanks to laurazuleta18, who was my inspiration for this chapter! Love you honey! And shout out to my WILF girls... Love you bitches HARD! Harder than Ke$ha _ever _could!**

**Mwah!**


	5. Taking a boy lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

* * *

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

* * *

Taking a boy lover

_Sue x Quil_

Sue woke early that morning intent on getting most of the house work done as well as a little bit of gardening before lunch with Charlie Swan. It had been nice being close to a man again after Harry's death, even if it was his best friend.

Sue often wondered what Harry would think of the new forming bond with his avid fishing partner of over 15 years, whether he would be turning over in his grave or if he'd be happy that she moved on and found something to keep her loneliness at bay.

Charlie was a good man, and while shy and reserved, was beginning to open up. The pair had only shared a few kisses and more often than not, a good movie and a nice case of holding hands. Sue hadn't wanted to rush Charlie into anything, frightened she would scare him away with her frankness and almost desperate behaviour. She wanted Charlie to be comfortable with her, open up and talk about his horrible divorce with Bella's mother, Renee. She wanted him to introduce her to his work colleagues as his partner, rather than the widow of his best friends.

Slipping on a light summer dress, Sue tied her hair in a bun and walked down the steps lightly. She was surprised to see a smiling Embry Call in her kitchen talking in a low whisper to her son who was sitting on the opposite side of the dinning table, blushing profusely.

"Morning Boys" Sue smiling walking over to her baby boy and placing a kiss in Seth's hair.

"Hey mom" Seth smiled back, trying to wipe the blush from his cheek as if it would work. Glancing between the boys Sue shrugged, figuring they would be talking about the _one_ thing teenage boys had swirling through their minds.

"Morning Mrs Clearwater" Embry drawled, getting up from the wooden chair and taking his empty bowl of cereal to the sink and dunking it in the soapy water.

"What do you boys have planned for today?" Sue asked, walking to the cupboard and retrieving a coffee cup, adamant of enjoying a warm cup of heaven before she officially started her day.

"Oh you know, guy stuff. We might hang out in the woods, just us two" Embry spoke and secretly winking at Seth, watching as his blush re-appeared. He really loved the way Seth's cheeks would flush, so innocent and so virginal, and cute.

"That's nice honey" Sue laughed, shaking her head at the fact that not only her son, but his best friends were all shape-shifters and protectors of the tribe. All the boys had grown up so fast she was often overwhelmed and tending to treat them like children, rather than warriors. Noticing the time, she wondered if Leah had already headed to work. Sue hadn't heard her daughter come home last night and was unsure if she had even returned.

"Seth love, is your sister still here?" Sue asked, raising and eyebrow, watching as Seth's small smile dropped.

"Umm actually-" He replied, scratching his head intently "Jacob called and told me that Leah had stayed the night and that she was going to stay again, and not to worry"

Sue narrowed her eyes at her son, who was obviously holding back on more information than he had told her. "What exactly did Jacob Black say?" She asked, a little anger lacing her voice.

"You might as well tell her Seth, she is going to find out either way" Embry sighed, placing his now washed bowl in the drainer.

"Tell me what?" Sue pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

Embry sighed again turning to Sue "Jacob and Leah are kinda – _together_ – now."

Sue shook her head angrily before pouring the hot water into her coffee cup. "That sister of yours, when will she learn" She scolded, stirring her coffee with the small silver spoon, clanging the sides of the mug loudly. "I suppose Billy knows?"

"Yeah – Jake said he and Charlie went fishing early this morning and that because of the tide they probably wont be back until tonight, so Jake and Lee are going to – _hang_ out" Seth finished with a growl, not at all happy about the fact that his best friend, Alpha and idol was screwing his sister against every surface in the Black house while Billy was out.

"Oh" Sue said disappointedly. "Charlie must have forgotten about our lunch" She mumbled taking a calculated sip of her boiling hot coffee.

"You okay Sue?" Embry asked, running a large hand up and down her arm noticing her demeanour change suddenly.

Smiling kindly Sue nodded and kissed Embry's cheek. "Fine kiddo. Now, you boys get out of here and go have fun in the woods being all wolfy and what not" She said lightening her voice to hide the hurt. She couldn't believe Charlie had forgotten about their special lunch they were going to enjoy at the house while the kids ran patrol.

Seth ran over to kiss his mother's cheek and engulf her in a big warm hug, before taking Embry's hand and running out the door with the other young shifter.

Sue sighed pushing a fallen piece of hair behind her ear and began to clean up the home that was often riddled with the shifter's of LaPush. She thought long and hard about the situation Leah and Jacob had gotten into. She hadn't seen Jacob in a while, knowing that him and Leah had gotten into an argument over Jacob's obsession with Bella's death and his guilt over not reaching her in time to pull her from the freezing water.

Sue also contemplated Billy's reaction once he found her hauled up in Jacob's room, no doubt the both of them enthralled in the passions of love or _lust_ making. She frowned a little upset that her and Charlie weren't doing the same thing, his tight pale muscles, his dark locks and chest hair scratching against the smoothness of her breasts, his moustache grinding deeply against her mound, searching out it's sweet sugary nectar.

She shuddered instantaneously, as the door bell rung and three loud knocks chimed against the thin pine. Setting the broom away finished with her cleaning and looking around the spotless house, she walked to the door, wondering who would be calling around at this time of the day. It was merely 10 am and she was sure the rest of LaPush would still be in bed or a work on this fine Saturday morning.

"Hey Mrs Council woman" Quil smiled, leaning against the frame of the door and staring down at her, his tight muscled chest puffed and tensing right before her eyes. His breathes were deep and shaky as he stood at the doorway, his torso uncovered and his cut-offs hanging lowly on his hips.

"Quil. What are you doing?" Sue said a little higher than she might have liked glancing around the boy, before stepping back and looking up at his face. "Seth and Embry have already headed out"

Quil's laugh was loud and boisterous, almost shaking the inner workings of the woman in front of him. "Actually petal, I came to see you. My granddad said there was some money to be earned and I jumped on the chance. Not everyday you get to earn some cash around here and admire the beauty of a gorgeous woman" He smiled, his tiny dimples coming to the surface as he wiggled his eyes brows at her.

Blushing, Sue slapped Quil's arm and dragged him inside. "You really know how to give a great impression Ateara." She laughed watching as his smile widened, his teeth seeming professionally whitened against his smooth russet skin tone.

Quil had actually grown into a fairly handsome boy, his childish ways still with him, though his swagger about him fitting to him like a full grown man. Sue remembered clearly looking after all of the boys when they were small, herself having a screaming toddler and a new born at the time.

"So I got the job?" Quil answered excitedly, almost beaming and ready to jump on the spot.

"It's all yours if you really want it" Sue nodded, watching as he fist pumped the air and did and little dance.

"Sweet" He mused, wrapping her up in a tight hug and leaning into give her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Sue sat down on the edge of her bed, still slightly shaken from the kiss Quil had placed on her. She hadn't realised what he was doing and had turned at the last minute, his lips coming firmly down on to hers. They'd jumped apart quickly unsure of what to do, Quil staring at her and running a hand through his shaggy hair and Sue standing, her fingertips brushing her bottom lip lightly.

She could still feel the smoothness of his full lips pressed against hers even though it only lasted a second. But it was the other things as well. His pure strength as he'd lifted her slightly from the ground in the hug, his hard chiselled boy body that was pressed against her softer much more fragile body.

Looking down at her thighs, Sue lifted her dress a little, taking a look at herself. Her legs were still fairly toned and well looked after, her whole body in actual fact. The jobs of a house wife and full time nurse had kept her in relatively good shape, no where near her shifter daughter's but pretty dam good for an older gal. The wrinkles were only small at the corner of her eyes, the rest of her face still tight and full of natural collagen, making it smooth and silky like. She couldn't lie, all the women in LaPush seemed to age gracefully thanks to their native blood lines and strong work sense.

Throwing herself on to the bed, she listened as the mower roared out the back, Quil still intently focused on the lawns. She cursed herself for wanting to jump Quil's bones the moment their mouths fused. Huffing she squeezed her thighs together trying to disperse the thought of the young boy driving into her wetness and fucking the shit out of her just like her and Harry had on their wedding night.

She figured what the hell, Harry was gone, Charlie was so distant and Quil, well Quil was just a handsome young boy. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she got up and closed the door, before shrugging off her sun dress, letting it land on the wooden floors.

* * *

Quil pulled the handled on the mower and let it die down, looking around at his neat handy work on the lawn. It looked great, and smell wicked, the smell of freshly cut grass always a very appealing scent to take in.

Looking down at his cut-offs, he frowned. He wondered why the hell his boner still hadn't gone down. Wasn't it enough that he'd accidentally kissed his best friend mom, Leah and Seth's mom, hell, the only woman on the council, smack bang on the lips? Would he really have to walk into her house again, with a major hard, showing how much he wanted to take her right then and there, how much he still wanted to have the older woman, begging him to fuck her?

God, Sue Clearwater was one of the most beautiful women, besides her daughter of course, that he'd ever laid his eyes on. Not only was she still hot, but she was always nice and gracious to him, always laughed at his stupid jokes, smell great like cookies and sugar, and always smiled. Sure she was older but in Quil's mind that just meant she was more experienced compared to his one blow job from Embry which felt like ages ago. Lips around his swollen cock was something he'd been gagging for for the last 16 months, his hand often doing his fantasies no justice.

As he walked back into the house, he grabbed a tea towel from the porch railings and wiped the sweat from his brow and chest, before swinging it over his shoulder.

"Sue" He called looking around the living room and kitchen receiving no answer. Striding up the stairs taking three at a time, he froze, when he heard a muffled sound coming from one of the rooms in the house. It had sounded like his name, mixed with a moan and a gurgle.

"Sue?" He whispered down the hall, tip toeing closer to the door which was muffling the sound. Reaching the door he placed his ear against the wood, trying to pick up on any sounds, wondering what the hell Sue was doing in the room. Maybe she'd fallen and was calling out to him, maybe she was in pain or worse... naked?

Quil made an executive decision and slowly pushed open the door, freezing and standing with his mouth agape taking in the 'Sue' before him. His dick instantly became as hard as marble as he watched her writhe around on the bed, her knees pulled up and her fingers rubbing small circles against her mound, the tips tucked safely inside her bare pussy.

_Jesus Christ!_ Quil screamed in his head, his grip ever tightening on the door knob as he watched her mouth part and heard the small puffs of air leaving her lips. She was beautiful, her legs were long, her body soft yet tight, her breasts full, and her hair sprawled out around her hair, her eyes shut tightly.

"Ugh – _Quil _– oh god" She moaned, rubbing her clit more wildly now, her legs widening and her back arching, thinking of Quil's large form atop of hers, his large hands pinching her nipples and his bulky body devouring hers.

Quil couldn't believe his god dam eyes and luck for a matter of fact. Here, this beautiful goddess was, rubbing out an orgasm, imagining him doing all these things to her. His brain and thought's clouded over immediately, thinking of only one thing. _Claim_ her. _Claim_ the female. _Fuck_ her.

Popping the button of his cut offs and pulling down the zip, he quickly shrugged out of his shorts and stood at the doorway, cupping his balls gently, before wrapping his long fingers around the girth of his cock, allowing smooth long strokes back and forth.

Sue could feel the coil in her body tighten as she rubbed harder, pressing down and almost pushing her clit back inside herself. She wanted so desperately to sink her knuckles deep in to her opening for release but instead insisted on continuing the blinding pleasure, riding out its slow measured pace. She wanted this to last. She wanted it to drawl out as long as it would go. She was so sick of Charlie not touching her, making her his. She didn't want to wait.

Just as she felt her legs beginning to tremble and her knees weaken, her hand was moved suddenly from her mound, only to be replaced by someone's mouth. Their tongue got to work straight away, rubbing up and down the slit, sucking in her pussy lips and circling her clit.

Sue gasped at the sudden intrusion, looking down to the dark mop of black hair between her legs. Quil had somehow managed to sneak into the house while she was trying to rub herself off at his vision. "Quil!" She shrieked, feeling his teeth nibbling on her clit, his fingers dancing at her opening. "What are you - _ohhhh_" She moaned throwing her head back onto the pillow and clutching the sheets, her eyes shut tightly as she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling his fingers slide up into her heat. He was incredible, and oh so talented with that tongue, his fingers pushing and melting into her as she locked his head in between her legs with her thighs.

"_Yes_" She hissed, fisting his shaggy hair and thrusting her hips up into his face, her pleasure meter about to explode and encircle the world. "Quil, _Quil_, ughhhg" She chanted, pulling on his hair as his fingers stroked her walls forcefully, searching for her orgasm as if it were an object buried deeply inside her.

Curling his fingers inside her hot twat, and rubbing his tongue flatly across her nub, he smiled into her pussy feeling her legs tremble around him, her back slumping as her body released more of the honey he'd been lapping at. Fuck she was sweet, this older woman, fantasising about him, flicking her love button to him, teasing him oh so deliciously.

Pulling his fingers from her sex, he lapped at the clear juices drizzling out as she continued to stroke his hair, her fingertips gently moving the wisps of hair around his skull.

"You taste so good" He mumbled, teasing her lips and pulling at them with his mouth, watching as they stretched a little for him. "Now it's time for Little Quil to get some action too" He smirked kissing her pussy and getting to his feet, stroking his twitching cock, it's excitement already leaking from the tip.

Sue gasped at his size. She hadn't expected Quil Ateara to be so hung. Okay, maybe she had, after all he was over 6 feet tall and was built like a Greek god, perhaps not like Zeus himself, but _definitely _a god. She suddenly felt apprehensive, was she really about to let one of her good friends grandson fuck the colour back into her cheeks? Was she going to let him slip that monster cock inside her lonely pussy, the same one she'd seen when he was a baby as she changed his diaper's?

Quil crawled onto the bed, kissing his way up Sue's body, her body wriggling and arching under him. This was the hottest thing ever. Besides having morbid fantasies over the picture's of Jacob's mom when she was younger, he'd always knew Sue Clearwater was the sexiest MILF out. Sure Leah and Seth might be pissed at him once they found out but fuck... she was groaning and moaning, her body not anywhere showing signs of being at least 20 years his senior. She was soft and smooth, her skin like a light caramel, slippery and warm against his own.

Stopping at her breasts he licked over the peak and blew a small gust of air over it, watching it harden instantly. "Fuck Quil" She cried, scrapping her nails up his back as his head dipped again, sucking and nipping at her breast. She was in heaven and no matter what, she wasn't going to stop. She decided that Charlie could go on acting like he had no sexual bone in his body, while she fucked her son's friend on the side. He was young, spunky and full of power, just what she wanted most.

Crawling further, Quil grasped his cock, laying the tip against her pussy and gently began to rub it up and down the wet heat, watching her lips part and her neck arch. "You want this big young cock Mrs Clearwater?" He teased, bumping her clit over and over, wanting her to give into him fully. "You want me to fuck you? Fuck you till you cum around my dick?" He whispered, tracing his tongue up the column of her neck before biting down on the soft flesh and shoving his whole length inside her dripping cunt.

Sue screamed out in both pain and pleasure as Quil broke the skin of her neck and plunged deeply into her, the sudden impact leaving her dazzled and confused. Grasping his hair tightly in a fist, she dragged his face up to her own and shoved her tongue in his mouth, as he fucked her in hard strokes, over and over again, like a jack hammer. She could feel orgasm after orgasm rip through her as he continued to push his big meaty cock in and out of her sopping pussy while their mouths fused and his hand grasped her ass.

Breaking away Sue screamed in pleasure with each slamming motion he made, grunting in time with her own sounds. "Yes baby, fuck your best friends mum, fuck me Quil" She groaned, her back bowing and her legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"I will, you naughty little mummy. I'm going to fuck you Sue, _everyday _- until _I _say I've had enough" He growled, licking her chin and biting down on it. "Your going to take my cum mummy, you dirty little minx" He hissed, punching his cock deep into her cervix.

* * *

Crying out, Leah tried to escape Jake's clutches as he bit down on the back of her neck, his cock buried deeply in between her legs as they both sat on the side of his bed, with her in his lap. He bit down harder as she tried to move, jamming his cock deeper, pumping in and out of her pussy as he tasted her broken flesh and blood in his mouth.

It had gone on all night. The constant fucking, the claiming ritual. Once Jacob had taken her back to Billy's he'd claimed her over and over again, her neck riddled with the mark of the Alpha. Every time the scar healed, he'd made sure to make a new bite, eager to show the world who she belonged to and who owned her.

With one hand around her stomach and the other tightly squeezing her breast, Jacob felt the warm release of his lovers orgasm coat his cock and run to his balls. He could have done this for days, gone on for the rest of time and never have been satisfied. He wanted her all the time, naked, stalking, moving so lightly that only a prowess female could. He wanted it all, everything, and he wouldn't stop until he had her every way he could.

Leah hadn't ever seen this side of Jacob, so primal and beast like. His sexual appetite was never filled and the more they fucked, the more he wanted it. When she'd woken up the night before after he'd carried her from the woods, she shuddered immediately feeling his tongue curling and rolling inside of her even as she slept, bringing her to a sleepy orgasm as she woke.

"Fuck" Jacob grunted, pushing Leah's legs apart to drive deeper into her, his balls tightening and making a buzz move through his body. Slithering his tongue across his teeth, tasting her flesh still lingering, with one more thrust, her walls chocked down on him as his first string of cum shot up straight into her.

"Jake" Leah screamed, her body dropping back against his as her body hummed making perfect music, the beats of her heart thumping in time with his. His movements where slower now and he moved lazily inside of her, emptying the remainder of his essence inside of her.

"I love you" Jacob breathed, resting his forehead against her back and closing his eyes, finally feeling spent, his body weakening as his heart become but a low murmur.

Without warning Leah pushed his hands away and got up off his lap, stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. "Shit" He hissed slapping himself in the forehead and hanging his head back to stare at the ceiling. He hadn't meant for that to slip. He knew it was the last thing she wanted to hear. A proclamation of love from his lips was the one thing she couldn't deal with.

As Jake lay back on the bed, he closed his eyes tightly, resting his forearm over his face, thinking about the ways he could make it up to her. With the turn of the door knob, he sat up again, watching as Leah stalked into the room and ripping open a drawer.

"Why the fuck didn't your sister's leave any clothes in the house?" She growled, pulling out his top draw and throwing clothes over her shoulder looking for something to wear for her track home. Her veins were coursing with fire as she thought about the words Jacob had used. She couldn't believe he couldn't keep his stupid lips sealed. "Damn it" She hissed, pulling out piece by piece until she finally found a pair of boxers and a small T-shirt, no doubt pre-phase.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, watching as her anger got the better of her, making her look like a pissed off goddess.

"Getting dressed, what the fuck does it look like?" She glared, bending to slip her feet in to the boxers and pull them up to her hips.

"No, I mean, _why_?" He growled back, as she fought with the shirt to get it on.

"I'm going home" She snarled, pulling the shirt down over her breasts and using the lackey band from around her wrist to tie her hair up.

"What?" Jacob breathed, standing to his feet and stalking towards her.

"You heard me asshole" Leah spat back, standing in almost a defensive position, ready for the Alpha's attack. "I'm . going . home!"

"You can't" Jacob cried, standing in front of the door, to block her escape.

"And why the hell not?" Leah glared burning holes into his face, as his brown eyes stared back at her.

* * *

Seth pulled away from Embry, his lips swollen as his tongue snaked out to rub against the sore pillows. "Your so beautiful when your flustered" Embry mumbled, running his thumb down Seth's cheek, watching the colour of blush slowly fade. "Actually your beautiful all the time" Embry whispered, leaning in close again and running his lips over Seth's almost tracing them with his own.

"Thanks" Seth breathed, a coy little smile on his lips, as he ran a hand down Embry's taught chest, pressing the tips of his fingers against the hardened muscles. "Your not to bad yourself" He whispered, leaning in a placing a little kisses against his pack brother's neck.

Embry groaned as he felt Seth's feather light kisses over his neck increase. He had the softest, lightest lips he'd ever felt in his whole entire life and just having them near his skin, made his heart flutter. "Seth" Embry groaned, running his hand's through Seth's brown hair, feeling the silkiness trapped between his fingers.

"Yeah?" Seth mumbled, letting his hands trail down to pop the button of Embry's cargo's, while he kissed his chest, so he could finally taste that sweet cock, pulsing in his mouth.

"Do you wanna go on a date or something?" Embry moaned, feeling the shifter's strong hands reach inside his shorts and draw out his cock, squeezing it lovingly.

"Stop trying to distract me" Seth scolded, shuffling down so his lips where in line with the throbbing erection. Letting his tongue flick out, he tasted Embry's pre-cum forming at the head of his dick. "And _yes_ - I'd love to be your boyfriend" Seth smirked, before flattening his tongue and running the wet organ up the underside of his lover's shaft, before suckling on the tip and getting his first real taste of a cock.


	6. Be Tender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

* * *

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

* * *

Be Tender

...

"You heard me asshole" Leah spat back, standing in almost a defensive position, ready for the Alpha's attack. "I'm . going . home!"

"You can't" Jacob cried, standing in front of the door, to block her escape.

"And why the hell not?" Leah glared burning holes into his face, as his brown eyes stared back at her.

"Because-" Jacob snarled through gritted teeth, his foot firmly against the bottom of the door and his hand pressed against it. "- because you're mine, and I say when you leave" He snapped, his eyes hooded and his pupils black.

"Oh really?" Leah challenged, pressing a pointed finger into his chest "You listen here Black and you listen good, I belong to no man, especially not-" She let out a shriek as Jacob pulled her suddenly close and pinned her against the wall. She could feel his warmth engulf her wrists in a tight bind and his chest was pressed so tightly against hers she wasn't sure if she was getting enough air into her lungs.

She was trying to think of something really awesome to say, some kind of mocking words that would make Jacob back off, but the hard rod poking into her thigh was making her brain turn to mush. Through the silk of the boxer's she could feel his heated flesh, beckoning her to strip away herself and let the Alpha take control, let him care for her, provide for her, feed her.

"Damn it Black" Leah sighed, feeling his lips begin to pepper her neck. "We can't keep doing this" She sighed, wriggling her hands free and running them up through Jacob's hair.

"Why not?" Jacob whispered, moving up to take her earlobe in her mouth. His hands were wandering underneath the small shirt, reaching to cup her breasts in both his hands. Running his thumbs over her nipple they puckered instantly, as a small whimper left her lips.

Leah scolded herself for caving in to the naked wolf boy in front of her. Maybe if he hadn't been so close, maybe if he'd been dressed, then she would be able to make sense of all of this shit that was going on. After literally being a nun after Sam, she'd now gotten laid more times in the last two days, more times than she could count on both hands.

Leah bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Jacob's hands press against her stomach before tugging off the boxers. Using his knee, he pushed her thighs apart and cupped her mound, feeling the heat and wetness already pooling for him. Just by his mere scent, his heat, she was getting aroused. This wasn't healthy, it couldn't be.

"What are you afraid of Leah?" Jacob whispered, kissing her lips as he simultaneously slipped two fingers into her pussy.

Her intake of breath was slow as she answered. "Nothing. Certainly not afraid of you" She whimpered, his fingers tightly tucked inside of her and not moving an inch. He was just holding her there, watching her face, while his fingertips were frozen.

"You should be" He whispered, curling his fingers hard, making Leah's hands shoot straight to his shoulder's and squeeze down.

"Fuck Black" She cried, closing her eyes tightly, feeling her legs tremble and her back arch. Slumping her head forward into his chest, she breathed hard.

He smirked, pulling his fingers out slowly before slamming them back inside, hearing her cry out and try to muffle her sounds in his chest. He felt like nothing in the world made sense anymore, nothing except him and Leah. Repeating his actions, he felt her walls squeezing down on his digits, sucking him in, closer to her.

"Faster Jake" She whimpered, leaning to kiss his neck and holding firmly on to his shoulder's.

"Say you want me" He growled possessively, scissoring his fingers inside her warmth. "Tell me you want me to fuck you..." He breathed, nipping at her jaw, pressing his mouth firmly against her skin. "Tell me you're mine and that you'll be mine forever"

The feeling was too intense. Jacob's words, his voice, his fingers searching inside of her, she couldn't take it. She could feel her back seizing as she tightened her thighs around his hand, shuddering in the wake of the most fantastic orgasm she'd ever had in her life.

"No-" She breathed, trying to blink away the clouds that were over the pupils.

"Say it" Jacob insisted, brushing his lips over hers and slamming his fingers back into her. He could feel her juices running freely, each drop of precious honey, trickling past his fingers, down his palm and around his wrist.

"Urgh" Leah cried, biting down on her bottom lip and resting her forehead against his chest. "Stop please Jake-" She whispered in a small voice, making Jacob freeze. "It's hurting me-"

Jacob immediately pulled his hand free of her and grasped her waist, pulling her body flush against his. His demeanour had changed, he'd gone from aggressive to loving in an instant when he heard Leah's voice tremble in pain.

Brushing her hair back behind her shoulder's he kissed her hair and forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you" He apologised, fearing that he'd hurt Leah more than he intended.

"It's fine Jake, but I can't keep this up, you know" She sighed, wrapping her arms around his back and snuggling her cheek into his chest.

"Are you okay? Shit... are you _tender_?" Jacob whispered, kissing her ear, trailing his lips down to her shoulder.

"I'm hungry and I need a shower-" Leah offered, hearing the concern in Jacob's voice. Truth was, as magnificently mind blowing as Jacob was, she was tender as fuck, she needed a shower and she really needed to eat. Her back was a little sore, her thighs burned and her neck felt like she'd been attacked by wild animals. Correction. One wild animal. "-some sleep wouldn't hurt either" She finished, looking up at Jacob who still looked concerned.

"Come" Jacob whispered, pulling her wrist and leading her down the hall to the small bathroom of the Black's residence. "Let me help you"

Rolling her eyes, she pushed past Jacob "I think I can manage Jake" She spat trying to close the door in his face, only to have him push it back open and step inside. "So what? You're just going stalk me from now on?"

"Leah-" He warned, turning on the hot water tap first to allow the slow crawl of steam to engulf them.

"What?" She snapped back, grasping for the hem of his shirt she wore. There was really no point in covering up anymore, no point in being modest. Jacob had seen everything, pressed his lips to everything , stroked every fucking thing.

Jacob sat on the toilet lid as Leah washed herself, starting with soaping her hands and running it up and down her whole body. He was jealous of her hands and wished he was them, running smoothly back and forth across her skin, dipping down to frolic between her long legs.

"Well are you just going to sit there and watch? Or are you going to join me?" She asked with a sigh, watching as his eyes followed her hands everywhere they went.

With a small smile, Jacob nodded and slipped into the tiled area, pulling the curtain across and grabbing the soap himself. "You want me to do your back?" He asked sweetly, rubbing the light blue bar of soap between his hands.

"Sure" Leah breathed, leaning her head forward under the spray. Jacob's hands were tender as they massaged her skin lightly and washed down her body, slipping briefly to soap her breasts before going back to her back. Leah winced as Jacob's hands came down and gently stroked the lips of her pussy. She was so tender, so utterly swollen and she could barely stand as his knuckles bumped against her clit.

"Jake" She choked out, closing her eyes tightly, feeling the pain from the pads of his fingers gliding over her.

"Shhh, It's just for a moment. I'm sorry" He whispered kissing her spine and raising his hand for it to sit against her stomach. He wanted her so badly but he could tell that she was in pain. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her, his mate, but his wolf had clouded part of his brain. Her neck was riddled with small bruises from his teeth and he made sure to kiss each and every one of them.

Leah whimpered feeling his hard cock slip against her skin from behind, rubbing roughly against her ass. It's heat was incredible and the slippery sound it made against her skin made her want to swallow the pain and have Jacob just one more time.

* * *

"So-" Embry started, playfully pumping into Seth's shoulder as they walked from the cinema to the restaurant. "What did you think of the movie?" He asked glancing at Seth in his peripheral vision. Seth's mouth had been graced with a constant smile ever since he'd picked him up from his place. Sue had been out and they shared a brief kiss or two before leaving. Embry had wanted so bad to throw Seth down and fuck his tight little ass but he wanted it to be special for his little wolf. He wanted the romance and the candles and not to just use Seth like a fuck toy. He wanted to take his time, taste every little inch of his male musk before slowly sliding into him and stretching him wide.

"It was cool, I guess." He said softly. "I mean – I never really took you for a lover of old movies, but it was nice. Special... you know?" Seth said turning to Embry, who nodded gracefully.

"Yeah" He smiled back, digging his hands in his pockets and bumping Seth's shoulder again. "I kind of hide that stuff, with the pack mind and all. It's just better to keep things a secret"

Seth shook his head and chuckled, knowing that if the pack found out that they both gone to see 'Gone with the Wind' they'd never live it down. "So you like Italian?"

Embry removed his hand boldly and grasped Seth hand in his own so they were walking hand in hand. The mere gesture just about melted Seth into a pile of goo. "Not as much as I like you" Embry grinned, squeezing Seth's hand in his own, watching Seth's face heat up. "- and that blush of your's" He laughed, leaning over to kiss Seth's cheek.

Yeah. Seth was definitely about to turn into goo.

* * *

Leah's face was ecstatic when she bit down on the grilled ham and cheese sandwich that Jacob had prepared for her as she sat in the living room watching an episode of 'The Simpson's'.

Jacob felt his chest constrict as she heard her little ebbs of laughter watching the cartoon show. Her face would light up and her eyebrows would reach up and she held her stomach and chuckled when Homer would do something stupid. Her eyes danced playfully watching the small box, sitting Indian style with the plate in her lap munching away at her meal.

At first Jacob sat across from her in the single seater until it all became too much and he scooted close to her and pulled her on to his lap. Instead of focussing on his grilled cheese he couldn't help but watch her face, so care free, so alive.

"Jacob, you really have to stop staring at me, it's kinda creepy." She smiled, watching him out the corner of her eye.

"I can't" He replied, kissing her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. "You're so beautiful" He whispered, his nose firmly pressed against her skin, his arms wrapped around her narrow waist.

"Hmm..." She said, chewing her last corner of sandwich before placing the plate on the coffee table. "Thanks – I guess"

Her eyes where still glued to the TV but Jacob could tell her cheeks had changed colour and they were more rosy than normal. She was blushing. And it was the first time he'd ever seen it.

"I want you so badly" Jacob whispered nipping at her ear and running his hands up and down her thighs.

Leah huffed and lay back into his chest, picking up one of his hands and tracing his palm and each finger. "Can we just sleep tonight? I mean... well yeah" She mumbled still playing with his hand, running her fingertip against each grove and pattern.

"Yeah, we can do that Lee" He breathed, kissing her neck once more before getting a little more comfortable in the couch.

"Thanks Jake" She replied, kissing his palm and laying her head back.

* * *

Sam was bored out of his mind. Emily and her bitch of a mother had gone out of town on a shopping trip and wouldn't be back for another 2 days. It had only been two hours since Sam had arrived back from his patrol and attempted and _failed _to make himself dinner.

Picking up the phone, he dialled the number for 'Marino's Pizza' just outside of the reservation. At least they would be able to feed him since his wife, the one who was _supposed _to be cooking for him, was out frolicking around Seattle with her evil mother. _God _he hated Amber Young. Something about the woman made he want to lock her in the basement and throw away the key. She was just so, so... so fucking annoying.

Emily was meant to be his wife. She was meant to be standing over the oven stirring a pot of some delicious stew while Sam's hands made their way up and under her dress and apron. Fuck he was lonely. Imprinting really did suck. He'd already gotten a boner just thinking about her whimpering and pleading. Or had it been the stew? He wasn't sure and he didn't care. Right now his dick was hard as rock and he needed some relief.

Getting an idea, he bounded up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. Looking over the light green sheets, he sighed. Emily had picked those sheets.

Walking to the wooden dressers, he opened the top draw slowly, smiling like a fucking cat as his eyes landed on the material. Using his hand, he brushed his fingertips over the soft silk and clutched the purple ensemble in his hand. Raising it to his nose, he inhaled the clean scent of the washing powder and that little bit extra. Emily's scent was still softly lingering there. Throwing the panties over his shoulder, he grasped another pair, crushing them to his nose and feeling his cock almost pulse with desire.

_Fuck_, he was horny. And it was getting so damn hot in the little master bedroom.

Flicking the button of his cut-offs, he let them drop to his feet, kicking them across the room, letting himself free ball. Well shit, it was his house right? He was the king, and if he really wanted too he could have hung free every single day.

Smelling Emily's knickers again he sighed. The scent wasn't strong enough, he wanted over powering, sensual, pure pussy juice to be covered over the material. Throwing the panties back in the drawer, we wandered into the small ensuite and began ripping the laundry hamper apart.

"There _has _to be some in here" He mumbled to himself, tossing cutt-offs and track pants on to the floor. "Yatzee" He cried, finding a tiny pair of pink cotton panties with small ice cream cones on them. Raising them to his face he groaned. Fuck they were _covered _in her smell.

Running back towards the bed, he through himself down not even waiting until he stopped bouncing to grasp his solid dick. Laying the knickers over his face, he began to stroke his hard cock, running his thumb liberally over the wet tip. His head was so hot as he spread the thick liquid over it, trying to grease himself up so he wouldn't give himself a dry burn.

The panties over his face were making his head spin, her scent was too much too soon. Pulling the pink cotton from his nose, he lapped at it a few times before wrapping the cotton around his dick, imagining Emily's tight little twat bouncing on his engorged cock. Groaning and bitting down on his lip, he moved his pelvis up off the bed, simulating the fucking they would do every night. Emily's black hair hanging over her scarred up face, her small little tits bouncing wildly as her wide hips rolled down onto his, taking his cock deep inside her heat.

She was a little bitch of a minx.

Hearing a gasp from the door, Sam dropped his dick and opened his eyes. Standing in the doorway was Rebecca Black, LaPush's only resident lesbian, dressed in a pizza delivery outfit and holding a pizza box in her hand.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Bec, I - uh - I didn't hear you knocking" Sam blushed as he held the sheet firmly around his waist at the front door.

"Don't worry about it Sam, really. I used to catch Jacob choking the meat when he was younger - though he wasn't as big as - _you _are."

"Really?" Sam said smulgy, dropping the sheet a little to make his V shaped dip more prominent.

"Bare in mind, he was 10" Rebecca chuckled, shaking her head and placing the pizza down.

"Oh" Sam sighed, running a large palm through his hair.

"But like -" Rebecca started, trying to back track, noticing Sam's face fall, his ego no doubt hurt. "- it's totally the biggest I have ever seen" She said with a nod, watching as Sam's face and eyes lit up again. Sam Uley was a great looking guy, beefy body yet toned and cut just to the right degree. Sure Rebecca was a flaming dyke that loved to tongue fuck some of the hip-swaying dick-professed Forks girls who she met at clubs, but never the less, Sam Uley was hot.

Letting her eyes roam down his body, she wondered if anyone had ever sucked on those cute little nipples of his, if anyone had fucked him like she would, when she'd strap on a cold piece of plastic rubber and bend those girls over the couch. Man, she could imagine it now, he'd even look hot in a cute little lingerie number. _Red_, definitely red.

She wondered what kissing a man would feel like? How different it would be to have his large hands run down her body instead of some sweet little college brat. How warm he would be, how fucking tasty and sweet his mouth would taste.

"Well here's the 20 I owe you for the pizza... once again, I am really sorry" Sam said, holding the bill out to her for her to take.

"Fuck it" She spat, slamming the door with her foot and kicking off her shoes.

"What are you - what the _hell _are you doing?" Sam almost shrieked as he watched her pull the hem of her uniform over her head and throw it to the ground. Under that bagging green uniform was the breasts of a goddess, wrapped tightly in a white strapless bra. Sam could already feel his dick harden again and press against the sheet, yielding to be free.

"What does it look like?" She asked, unbottoning her black trouser's to push them down off her hips.

_Oh fuck, is that a thong? Shit, yes it is_!

"Really Bec, I have Emily" Sam said trying to calm his pulse down, and divert his eyes from her glorious tits.

"So? I've had her too..." She smirked watching as Sam's face pinched. "Calm down big boy, it was in high school, she was drunk and I was drooling for it. So what do you say? You wanna motor boat these bad boys?" She grinned pointing to her breasts, before Sam smirked back, dropping the sheet as he stepped forward.

"Fuck yes" He breathed, snatching her by the waist and pressing her against his body.


	7. Can I keep you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

* * *

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

* * *

Can I keep you?

"You can't run forever Leah!" Edward's voice boomed through the thick forest. His fists were balled by his side and his jaw tensed moving the muscle of his neck beneath the cold skin. His copper hair was matted and stuck to his forehead and the only reason he had to blink was because of the heavy rain falling down on his flesh. It was slowly trickling down his face, down the bridge of his nose, across his lips until it pooled and dripped off of his chin. Though the air was not needed in his lungs all he could do was feel them fill and deflate making his bare chest rise and fall.

Scanning the trees with his narrowed eyes he let out a snarl when he heard her approach him. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that he was seeing her correctly and that it was not another illusion.

Her brow was knitted hard on her face and her eyes where burning with rage. Her full lips were pushed out in a small pout and her arms were crossed tightly against her chest. She was standing bare much like he was, only a pair of jeans covering their lower bodies.

"Why do you even want this?" She hissed shooting him a dangerous glare and using one of her hands to brush the wet hair from her face while the other laid cradled over her breasts.

"You know why I want this" He growled as he moved towards her, his feet sinking slightly against the wet grass.

"That's bullshit Edward. You're still in love with _her_" She snarled letting her white teeth show as she curled back her top lip.

"But I love you as well" He said firmly snatching her up by her upper arms and dragging her forward.

Leah let out a scoff and turned her head away from his honey gold eyes. "You think that makes it any better?" She replied allowing her voice to drop a few decibels.

Edward's fingertips burned against the she-wolf's skin as he held her arms tightly making sure she wasn't going to run away this time. Slowly loosening his grip he gently ran his fingers up and down her arms, letting the tips almost dance along the sun kissed skin. "It doesn't make it better, but it does make it fair" He said softly.

Slapping his hands away from her body Leah let a snarl rip from her chest. Her butterscotch orbs were now burning with fire as she looked at his face. "Fair? You telling me about _fair_? This is all your fucking fault!" She shrieked raising her hand simultaneously to strike him across his cheek.

Catching the flying hand mid air, Edward didn't give her time to think as he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Kissing her fiercely he felt his jeans become tighter as she moaned against his mouth.

Everything about them was polar opposite to the other. Deep golden skin against pale white flesh. Cold pinkened lips against a deep red full set. Honey eyes against chocolate orbs. Vampire against Shape shifter.

Leah's hands automatically found Edward's wet messy bronzed hair as she deepened the kiss and allowed her bare chest to press against his. The mere touch of his cold skin against her nipples made them pebble immediately. She knew what he was doing by trying to break her resolve, but at that very moment she didn't care. She wanted Edward and she would care about the consequences later.

Parting his lips he groaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth and her body pressed against his. Her flesh was burning every part of him and he couldn't help but swiftly pick her up and wrap her long legs around his waist. Her nails dug deeper into his skull fisting his hair as he grinded his erection against both the seams of their jeans.

Stumbling to the nearest tree Edward growled as she nicked his bottom lip with her teeth. Looking at her face he could see her smug smile challenging him to do his worst. "You're not playing fair." He hissed, turning her face with his cheek and suckling down on her neck.

A small whispered cry left Leah's lips as his mouth danced and his tongue flicked against her flesh. "Neither do you" She moaned reaching between them to tug at the simple white belt attached to his pants.

"I wonder what would happen if I bit you?" He whispered seductively. "I wonder if I could make you cum with my teeth in your neck? Taste that pretty vein lying just beneath your skin" He cooed kissing and sucking the length of her neck.

"You want that? To bite me?" Leah groaned, tugging on his hair and grinding her pelvis into his. "You want to drain me while my pussy trembles around your ice dick?"

"Oh god yes" Edward moaned feeling Leah's hand flatten and slide down his stomach to slip under his jeans. He sucked harder on her neck feeling her hand free his cock from his jeans while her legs shifted to make the material bunch at his ankles.

Squeezing his dick softly she purred as his teeth scrapped along the length of her neck, careful not to break the skin just yet. "Stroke it Leah, stroke it like a little kitty cat" He whispered moving to snap the top button of her jeans free.

Edward hissed as she began to slowly tug his cock in her small hand. The warmth of her palm was driving him crazy and he wondered how wicked her pussy would feel with both heat and wetness wrapped around his cock at the same time.

Stopping at the base of his dick to squeeze it, she ran her pinky against his balls, tickling the skin there while her thumb ran along the underside of his shaft. "Oh yeah" Edward hissed thrusting his hips closer towards her so his cock could slip up and down inside her loosened palm.

"You think that feels good?" She whispered licking his throat as he arched his head back. "Wait till you get inside" She chuckled as she watched his face twist in pleasure. "You better not be thinking of _her _Cullen. You belong to me now" Leah hissed biting down on his neck to feel his skin pop around her canines.

"Fuck!" He cried out, slapping her hand away and quickly shredding her jeans into mere slits of material.

Leah gasped as his hands tore at her clothing taking not only her jeans but her panties as well. His hands squeezed her breasts hard as his erect cock slithered against her stomach, the head leaking copious amounts of cold pre cum against the toned lines.

Greedily, Edward bowed his back a took a mouth full of her breast between his lips as his hand furiously squeezed the other. He could hear her panting as her heart beat rang in his ears. Scrapping his mouth along the lengthened bud, his curled his lips over his teeth and bit down.

Leah screamed as she threw her head back letting her hands slip so her nails could dig into the pale flesh of his shoulder's. "Fuck Cullen" She panted as his tongue began smoothing the pain and his fingers tugged and rolled on the other nipple.

"I need you" He whispered, coming up to kiss her mouth and taste every inch of the hot cavern. "_Now_" He growled letting one of hers legs drop so she was just standing on her tippy toes.

"Well then what the fuck are you waiting for bloodsucker?" She snarled squeezing his cock in her palm and pushing it lower between them.

Slapping her hand away Edward grasped just below the head of his dick and rubbed his cock against her slick folds. "You're already wet mutt" He hissed softly, letting his cock bump against her swollen clit. He could smell her arousal coating every inch of air around them as he continued to tease her pussy and smear his pre cum over her rose bud. "Let's see how wet you get shall we?" He smirked holding on to the thigh that was wrapped around his waist.

Looking in between them he positioned himself and watched as his pale cock slid slowly inside of her. He was amazed to see it disappear fully inside her as he rotated his hips and allowed his wispy man hair to brush against her bare pussy.

"Oh fuck yes" Leah cried as she closed her eyes and clawed at Edward's back. His cock was so hard and cold inside of her it was leaving a burn of sensation inside of her.

"So wet, so fucking hot Leah- " Edward whispered as he latched to her neck again and pulled back his hips. His dick felt the change of temperature as he pulled out of her with only the head still lodged in her quivering walls. He desperately wanted to feel safe in her warmth again so he slammed his hips hard ramming back into her pussy.

"Edward fuck- hmmm" She breathed as his length rammed into her again and his teeth nicked her neck. "Bite me leech" She cried out, pulling up her fallen leg and wrapping it back around his waist. "Bite me bloodsucker"

Listening to her demands, Edward angled his mouth and let out a hiss before sinking his teeth into her warm jugular vein and sucking out the sweet warm blood.

"_Oh_" Leah cried, her legs tightening around him and her arms pulling at his hair to get him closer. Her eyes were rolling back into her head as he continued to slam into her and drink from her neck simultaneously.

"I'm gonna fucking cum" She screamed feeling his thumb work over her clit in hard fast circles while his lips suckled and fed.

Like a dam, she felt the coil in her stomach snap and the orgasmic wave of pleasure wash through her. Her thighs tightened and her toes curled as he continued to flick her clit with his thumb. Her head was throbbing and she could feel a small cold burn moving through her chest.

"Edward" She whispered as she dug her nails in his upper arms. "Stop"

Edward didn't stop, he couldn't. He could smell her scent and taste her blood on his lips while he continued to fuck and suck the life out of her. He was so close, so close to cumming inside her heat and he couldn't stop now. He was too far gone.

Leah could feel a haze move across her eyes as her heart slowed while Edward kept thrusting his cock deep inside her, wanting her pussy to take his seed. "Edward, you have to – stop" She said drowsily noticing her hands loosen their grips on his shoulder's. "Please-"

Leah shot up out of bed, her hands were trembling and her whole body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Wiping her face with her forearm she blinked a couple of times before her heart started to slow down. It had been racing a mile a minute until she realised where she was.

"Fuck" She snarled slamming her head back down into the blue pillow and kicking off the light sheet over her body.

She was in Jacob's room still, she wasn't out in the woods fucking Edward Cullen while he drained her blood, and she wasn't enjoying his icy cock. Turning to the side she noticed that it was already 5 am and that sooner or later she would be expected home. Her mother would probably throw a hissy fit and she even wondered why Billy hadn't gotten home yet. Maybe he stayed the night at Charlie's or the two crazy old men where still out on the water fishing.

Huffing out a breath she turned to look at Jacob. His mouth was slightly parted allowing his light snore to echo around the room. She watched as his chest moved up and down, making his chest look oh so delicious. Leaning forward she dragged her tongue across his nipple and started to chuckle as she watched it harden.

Even though the dream left her confused, it had also left her horny and wanting Jacob badly. Letting her hand run down her body she cupped her pussy and closed her eyes waiting for the slight pain and discomfort she had been experiencing earlier, but to her surprise there was nothing. She couldn't feel anything but wetness as she slid her index finger around probing herself and letting out a tiny moan.

Smiling like a cat, she pulled her hand from her panties and got to her knees to crawl down the bed. When she was far enough down she expertly tugged away the sheet exposing Jacob's half erect cock which had been hidden under the material.

"Figures" She said smiling, knowing that he no doubt would have slept naked. Though she wasn't complaining. Everything about Jacob Black was sculpted, toned and irresistible.

With his legs already parted and his arms spread across the bed, Leah slowly moved over his thigh and nestled her knees into the mattress. Since Jacob had been so kind to wake her yesterday she thought she'd return the favour.

Softly she ran her hands up and down his warm thighs before reaching out and grasping his cock. Spreading her legs a little she bent down and lapped at the head of his cock before flattening her tongue against the top running the piercing over the slit there. She could already taste him as she worked her palm up and down, amused at the unconscious movement of his hips as they rocked upwards.

It wasn't long before Jacob began squirming and his breathing started to become laboured. She smiled with her lips pressed against the head of his cock as she worked her hand up and down his shaft, noticing his eyes flutter open.

Leaning up on his elbows Jacob rubbed his eyes and looked down his body. Before he could form any words he felt her mouth engulf him entirely making him groan. Without a second thought one of his hands reached for her hair, allowing him to hold her still while his hips rocked into her.

"Shit Leah" He breathed feeling his stomach muscles tighten along with his balls. He wondered how long she'd actually been sucking his dick while he was asleep because he felt like he was going to bust at any minute. "Come here baby" He whispered, tugging her hand that lay on his stomach up towards him.

Letting his cock drop out of her mouth with a pop she crawled up his body allowing him to kiss her furiously. Their tongues curled and twisted against the other as Jacob ran his hands from her ass to her shoulder blades. Pulling away with a smirk Jacob brushed some of the stray hair away from her face.

"Good Morning" She whispered, leaning down to suck on his upper lip for just a moment before training her eyes back on his.

Letting out a chuckle Jacob shook his head. "Well good morning to you too" He said softly while his hands gripped her ass and made her rub herself against him. "And what a good morning it is" He smiled with his cock standing erect and trapped between their stomachs.

"I don't hurt anymore" Leah said softly biting down on the corner of her lip implying what she wanted without actually saying it.

"Really?" Jacob mumbled kissing her shoulder and running his hands up and down her sides. "Well let's test out your findings shall we?" He smirked as he flipped them both over, showing that he was now in control of what happened next.

* * *

"Sam open up" Jared yelled from the front door, banging against the hard wood. He'd just finished patrol and he was starved, the small idea of coming past Sam's place and maybe heading down to the diner because Emily was out of town had stuck with him on the way over.

Sam and Paul were now the only wolves that had imprinted and he loathed the idea. He was actually grateful that he hadn't imprinted and become a love sick puppy like Sam, or grinning non stop idiot like Paul. The smug fucker had even let thoughts slip while on patrol about him banging Jacob Black's sister on top of Jacob's work bench in his shed. Jared immediately told him to 'cut that shit off' as he didn't want to be the wolf that let that little incident slip to the rightful Alpha. He wondered where the hell everyone was nowadays as no one seemed to hang out anymore and they were too busy sticking around their houses or whatever the hell they did.

"Come on man" Jared hollered beating again on the door.

Jared was surprised when a woman's voice answered and he wondered if Emily was actually back from her trip with her mother. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates when Rebecca Black opened the door in one of Sam's Desert Storm shirts and panties. He actually had to do a double take to look over the woman to see if he was imagining her.

"Would you quit banging on the door. Shit – people actually have to sleep around here" She scolded, before yawning and stretching her arms over her head. The motion caused the shirt she was wearing to ride up and show the full length of her legs and even the dip in between. His eyes were trained on every crevice of her legs and he had to gulp down a gasp when he was met with the innocence of white panties covering her mound.

"Like what you see?" Rebecca said wiggling her eyebrows and dropping her hands to her side.

"Ummm-" Jared drawled, confused as to why Becca was standing in the door way of Sam Uley's house with next to nothing on.

"Is – ah – is Sam home?" He asked shifting his eyes to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's still asleep, but come in. The more the merrier right?" She sighed, swinging the door open and stepping aside to let him through.

"Thanks" He said graciously as he stepped inside the house. Walking past Becca he suddenly picked up on a scent he recognised. Freezing on his feet, he turned to her and flared his nostrils to inhale the strange scent. His mouth dropped as the scent registered in his brain and he was just about knocked off his feet. It was the smell of sex... and Sam.

Walking to the kitchen he stood uncomfortably next to the table as Rebecca followed him in.

"You hungry?" She asked swinging open the fridge door and rustling inside of it. "Because I certainly am. Shit man, where the hell is the bacon?"

He couldn't help but watch as she bent over and riffled through the bottom drawers of the old fridge, her shirt sliding up over her ass and revealing those white panties again. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else, anything but her sweet ass that was wiggling in the air and teasing him to take a bite.

Clearing his throat Jared spoke. "Try behind the butter in the door. That's were Emily usually keeps it"

Standing up she shifted the butter and let out a pleasant laugh. "Thank you Jesus. I was beginning to think that I would have to eat that horrible cereal all you guys seem to scoff down." Moving from the fridge to the cupboards Rebecca bent to retrieve a pan and placed it on the stove.

"It's quite good actually. Lots of carbohydrates to keep us boys energised."

Rebecca shook her head and let out a small chuckle "No wonder you guys are all buff and shit. Even Jacob used to be a little runt and now look at him. He's the fucking size of King Kong."

Turning the hot plate on, she threw the whole slab of bacon in and went to the fridge to retrieve the eggs. "You're mighty quiet over there Jared. Cat got your tongue?" She asked, placing the eggs down on the bench and turning towards him.

Unable to hold back any longer Jared asked the question he'd been dying to speak ever since she opened the door. "Did you and Sam sleep together?" He said softly raising and eye brow in her direction.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we fucked"

Jared felt like he'd swallowed his tongue. He thought that imprinting was final and that the hold it had over a person so tight you couldn't even think about doing anything with someone else, let alone sleep with them. "But he – he's _with_ Emily" He stated, feeling a little course of not only anger but jealous surge through him. "And you're like a dyke"

"Shut up Jared. It's not like we made love or anything. Sam missed Emily and I missed – well – I missed intimacy. Don't worry about little Emily, I'm not here to move in on her man. I simply wanted to test drive the merchandise." She smirked as she folded her arms and looked over at Jared who was blushing.

"That still doesn't make it right" He growled, balling his fists at his sides and glancing over at the stairs ready to beat his Alpha into a pulp.

"Boo hoo" Rebecca said rolling her eyes and opening the egg carton. "I'm sure Emily will be grateful, at least I taught Sam how to eat at a seafood buffet if you get my drift."

"Okay. No. Way to much info" Jared sighed running a hand through his hair and taking a seat at the table.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Quil said seductively, pulling Sue who was attempting to walk past him, down onto the couch with him.

"Quil oh my god, you can't keep doing this" Sue whispered back, though sighing once Quil laid his head in the crook of her neck and began kissing the skin there.

"Why not?" He mumbled back, one of his hands finding her long silky hair while the other began tracing the lines of her bare legs under the sun dress.

"Please honey, someone might see" She replied in a panicked voice, laying her hand over his as it attempted to crawl further up.

"I don't care" Quil breathed pulling back a little and moving to run his teeth along the arch of her neck.

"Oh" Sue cried out softly as Quil's hand shook her own free and dipped into her increasingly wet panties. With his lips working her neck and his knuckles softy brushing the folds of her pussy she couldn't help but groan and run her hands back and forth over his shoulders lovingly.

"Lift your hips" He commanded tugging at the underwear she'd put on once she got out of the shower. "I don't even know why you wear these you sexy mumma" He breathed, sending a hot wave floating over her neck and shoulder's.

"Darling, I _really_ have to go and set up for tonight's council meeting" Sue panted as she spread her legs and let him work her clit with two fingers pressing and rubbing against the swollen flesh. She was really starting to worry about the 'relationship' they had formed over night. She was definitely in love with Charlie Swan, but here she was, allowing Quil Ateara, son of a family she'd known since she was a little girl, use her body like they were horny teenagers in love.

"I'm truly hurt that you don't want to stay with me Sue" Quil growled as he dipped his fingers down to find her opening while his thumb continued to work her clit.

"Truly?" She gasped as his digits slid inside her pussy while her hands moved to his hair to tug the shaggy locks.

"Yes. Truly" Quil murmured biting down on her earlobe and rolling it in his mouth. "I just want to have you all to myself – _all_ the time."

"Ugh Quil, you _know_ I love – Charlie"

Pumping his fingers faster he growled low in his chest as he felt her thighs clamp around his forearm and her hands fisting tighter in his hair. "You're going to cum aren't you? You're going to cum for me and not your pale face Sheriff aren't you Sue? A Quileute goddess like yourself should be with a strong man capable of taking care of your body, not one afraid to touch you and make love to you"

Rolling her hips and grunting, Sue threw her head back against the couch and stretched out a leg to rest her toes on the coffee table. She was was biting down on her lip and Quil continued to rock his palm against her and curl his fingers inside her quivering walls. His fingers stroked against the soft silkiness with his eyebrows drawn and concentrating on her face.

She was like a goddess. A pure dark angel who was as beautiful and unlike anyone he'd ever seen before. He wanted to give her so much, be something that she needed. He wanted her to want him the way she wanted Charlie Swan.

He wanted to love her and he was going to find a way to keep her.

* * *

AN- Okay my lovelies, you're probably all wondering WTF? Where is my Seth and Embry Slash 0_o? Well peeps because they are my favourite boys they will feature in the next chapter. It will basically be just them... can you believe it? a whole chapter just for them... ^_^ oh and probably some of the Council Meeting... And yes, the plot is flimsy, but hey... who needs a plot when they get a lemon every chapter?

Was Eddie a surprise for anyone? And does anyone want a Sam x Rebecca one-shot or are we totally not interested in them?

To my hip hop dancing ballerina in a jewellery box, who I take with me around the world, unfortunately we could not get Seth on Optimus Prime, but we will Transform him ;) Soon, very soon... And did you recognise the chapter name... uh ha... that's for you!


	8. Blue Jean Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

* * *

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

* * *

Blue Jean Baby

Embry and Seth sat at the back of the room letting the more important members of both packs sit up the front of the meeting hall to discuss the recent events. It was hard for Seth to pay attention with Embry's hand coming dangerously close to his crotch to dance on the inside of his thigh. The taunting had gone on all night as Embry placed his hand on Seth's knee and slowly using his index finger, trailed it up and down the denim seam of his jeans.

Seth's eyes flicked nervously around the small meeting area to see if any of the others had caught on to what Embry was doing. He let out a shaky sigh of relief only to intake a sharp string of air has Embry squeezed the top of his thigh, his fingers using just the right about of pressure. Gulping and closing his eyes, Seth thanked whatever ancestors were watching out from him while his wicked companion's touch reached the most delicious and wanting area under the cover of only a few crowded chairs.

Billy rose from the chair at the head of the council hall and silenced the crowd with a raised voice with a swish of his wrist. Clearing his throat he looked from his son to his son's new mate with worry in his wise eyes. In front of him was a dilemma that he was especially invested in, concerning both his son, the tribe and the pack.

Jacob had laid claim to Leah Clearwater and they were now adamant that the relationship would stand. What concerned Billy the most was that Jacob seemed much more invested in the relationship than Leah did. While he understood Leah had had a hard time dealing with Sam's imprinting on her cousin she didn't seem right for his son. His son who was supposed to lead the future of the Quileute people, who was bound to the tribe in more ways than one.

Leah on the other hand had been itching to leave LaPush even before the situation with Sam. Both young lovers had planned to leave and make a life for themselves in the big wide dangerous world. They both wanted to go to college, travel the world and experience everything they could. Being the leader of the tribe had no perks and no such privileges. Life on the reservation would be indefinite and final and he just wasn't sure Leah was up for that kind of duty.

"Jacob son, while the council understands your _infatuation _with Leah, we are not certain of the implications such a relationship would cause." Billy said speaking clearly as to make sure the whole room heard him.

"Dad- " Jacob said quietly, his face pressed into the side of Leah's hair as he inhaled her scent. "I love her" He said confidently to let his father know his decision. Spreading his fingertips out along her stomach he pulled her to shift closer, even though her back was already pressed flush against his chest.

"That very well _may _be the case-" Billy replied, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched his sons hands venture up towards Leah's ribs and linger there momentarily. "But I believe love should go _both _ways, don't you?"

"She doesn't have to love me straight away, there's... time." Jacob whispered kissing Leah's shoulder to assure her that her feelings were her own and she didn't have to give him her heart straight away.

"You think a relationship can last in such circumstances? You think that the tribe or even the packs will follow a pair - an Alpha pair - who are not fully indebted to each other? When I married your mother-" Billy started before pursing his lips and watching his son's body shake slightly.

"Don't you dare bring _my _mother into this-" Jacob hissed, his head snapping up from the permanent home his chin had taken in the crook of Leah's neck. "You and mom were different. You were _not _wolves and the only reason you married her was because you knocked her up!"

Billy froze at his son's words. "You little, ungrateful shit. I loved your mother with everything I had!" Billy shouted pointing his finger at Jacob. "You think that your relationship with Leah is any different? The reason you are together is because your wolf identifies her as your mate. If you had a choice and Bella was-"

"Stop right _now_" Jacob threatened.

"-alive, you would have chosen her because no matter what you do, your human side chose to love _her _and _not _Leah."

Leah's eyes were down cast as she nodded at Billy's words. "You're right, _this _is wrong" She breathed as she peeled Jacob's finger's from her torso.

"Don't say that Leah" Jacob pleaded holding on to her tightly in an attempt to cocoon his own body with hers to stop her from moving.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her own ear Leah let out a shaky breath. "Billy is right. _If _Bella was still here and she _wasn't _with Edward, you would be with her and not me Jacob. Even if she was _just _alive you would still be in love with her and if she chose you there would be no _us_. If we were never wolves there would be no _us_. I would still be with - Sam - and we all would have lived happily ever after."

"Don't talk like that" Jacob whimpered burying his face amongst her dark tresses. "We would have fell in love eventually. We would have found each other"

"You don't understand Jake" Leah huffed as she wiggled from his tight embrace and stood in front of him to look down at his face. "We weren't made for each other. I will hurt you-" She said softly wanting to reach out and cup his face. "- and that is the last thing I want to do Jacob."

"Finally someone is seeing sense!" Sam stated proudly only to earn a dark glare from Leah.

"Shut up Sam, this doesn't concern you!" Leah spat wanting to tear his eyes out of their sockets and parade around with them on toothpicks.

"The _hell _it doesn't!" Sam snapped back baring his teeth at the female. "You obviously don't want Jacob, Lee-Lee. We can still birth strong cubs if you would just do as your told! I am more than willing to give you the family we had always planned for"

Jacob growled darkly as his shaking form stood. "Touch her and I will rip your fucking head off Uley!" He snarled, balling and squeezing his hands into fists making the taught muscles slide perfectly under his russet skin.

"_Try it_" Sam challenged stepping forward to try and intimidate Jacob.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Sit your asses down right now!" Sue Clearwater scolded as she rose from the chair besides Billy Black. "As a council member I should reprimand you both. Leah is not a toy and no matter what you do, neither of you can make her do something she doesn't want to. However as a mother who is invested in seeing her daughter happy I will send Leah way if any pressure is put on her. A woman should decide her own fate and the father of her children. With all due respect to this council and to the tribe I acknowledge the want to make a stronger pack, so long as it does not coincide with _Leah's _choices. Sam - let's not forget you have a wife and are happily married. And Jacob - while you are a nice young man - don't forget so easily - days ago you were still hurting over Bella's death."

"Thanks mom" Leah whispered feeling a little shocked that her mother had actually stood up for her. It had been a while since Sue had been in her corner and despite the situation, it felt nice to have such a support base.

"So you're saying you don't want me anymore?" Jacob asked, his teeth clenched tightly and his jaw locked. His eyes were ablaze as he watched Leah shuffle uneasily under his stare.

"Jake - can we talk about this later?" Leah asked reaching out to place a hand on his forearm to comfort the despair in his voice. Even through the anger, Leah could always tell when it came to Jacob Black. His feeling were paramount and she had known what a fragile boy he used to be. Jacob always wore his heart on his sleeve, endlessly fighting for what he believed in and for what he thought was right. Even through all the changes and shit cards that he was dealt, he still managed to somehow deal, something which Leah still had to learn.

"If you can't talk to me now, there won't be a later" Jacob hissed pushing her hand away. He refused to have her touch him. _She _was the one pushing him away, yet here she was trying to calm his hurt. He was actually hurting and Leah couldn't see that. Sure, it had only been a couple of days for them to take their platonic relationship to the next level, but in reality there should have been nothing to fear. They had known each other their whole lives and no amount doubt or uneasiness could change that.

Leah stood biting down on her bottom lip as Jacob stepped forward. "Give me a chance Leah." He whispered cupping her face in his warm palms, just wanting to feel her even though his brain was telling him he was a traitor. "Let me show you how much better I am than that bloodsucker." He finished rubbing the pad of his thumbs along her high cheeks.

Her body froze under his touch and she backed away quickly as if he had some kind of disease. "What?" He questioned cocking an eyebrow and watching as her wide eyes began scan his face. Farrowing his brow, totally confused by her reaction, he stepped forward.

"You're still in love with... _her_" Leah breathed in rely continuing to back away from him. The blood in her head was delivering powerful blows, one after the other, like a migraine.

"What? _Who_?"

"Bella. You're still in love with _Bella_. You said 'Let me show you how much better I am than that bloodsucker'. You're talking about the mind rapist"

"What are you talking about? I - I didn't say that!" Jacob shouted trying to think back to the words that had slipped from his mouth.

"Yes you did son" Billy interrupted standing between the two to break Jacob's longing gaze at the she-wolf. Billy had known he was right and that it was merely his son's wolf stacking a claim on the female.

"I - I'm not! I swear to you Leah!" He pleaded glancing from his father to Leah who had taken a place beside her mother. "Leah I love you" He shouted as her mother led her away and his father held his shoulders to keep him in place. "Get off me, I need to speak with her!" Jacob shouted pushing past his father only to be stopped by Jared and Paul.

"Leave her be man." Paul threatened standing staunchly in front of the door Leah and Sue had slipped out of.

"Shut up, fuck wit. You just want her for yourself!" Jacob's voice boomed alerting Seth and Embry out of their little world of their own. Scurrying toward the door Jacob was pulled back by the two.

"Jake man calm down" Embry whispered pulling his Alpha back by his upper arms and holding him back from following the female Clearwater.

"You don't understand Embry" Jacob huffed though nodding his head. "I'm in love with her. You believe me right?" He asked turning toward his best friend looking for comfort. Embry had always been his shoulder to cry on, the one guy who didn't tease him and the one who actually gave him advice on how to rectify situations he'd always managed to fuck up.

"Sure man. Come on. You need to just breathe. Let's sleep on it. Talk to her tomorrow and see what happens, nothing will nor can be done tonight"

"Yeah dude. You know how Leah is. Let her think on it. She'll be less -" Seth raked his brain for a word to describe his sister's stubbornness "-_evil _in the morning"

"Alright." Jacob sighed moving back toward the chair and slumping down into it. Running a large palm through his hair Jacob lay his chin in his palms and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could bare staying away from Leah, not now after what they had done. Her mere scent comforted him deep inside and the feel of her body flush against his made the thump of his heart somehow strum, even though he thought it had died along with Bella. Leah had the power to heal him, to take away his pain with just her presence and the smooth texture of her golden skin.

"She's too good for him anyway" Sam muttered to Jared quietly, jerking his thumb at Jacob as he walked out of the door.

"Hey Sam" Jacob called out as he rose from his seat and walked towards the other Alpha. Jacob was sick to death of Sam talking shit like he was the head haunch-o. Sam gave Leah up a long time ago to be with her cousin and now he thought because of some stupid mating ritual he would be more suitable. Sam Uley would _always _be a Beta and he would _never _have Leah again.

"What?" Sam said smugly, crossing his arms across his chest watching Jacob stalk closer.

Within a second Jacob drew his fist back and connected it with Sam's nose making a horrible crunching sound. He watched as Sam went down and his hands flew to his face, blood pooling through his fingers to seep down his chin and on to his shirt.

"You broke my fucking nose you son of a bitch!" Sam shouted, spitting a mouthful of blood out on to the grass and wiping the back of his hand over his lips.

"My words still stand Sam! Touch her and I will rip your head from your shoulder's. If I am feeling generous I might even send it back to your wife for the burial!" Jacob sneered, cracking the knuckles of his fist against an open palm. It felt good feeling Sam's nose break under the weight of his fist and he felt the satisfaction of finally being able to sock him one.

"You'll get your just desserts Black! She'll pick me, you just wait and see" Sam spat as Jared and Paul helped him up off of the grass.

"Get your head out of your ass Uley! My sister would never pick you. You were the biggest mistake she ever made!" Seth growled out from beside Jacob.

"Shut up you fairy! Go play with your boyfriends" Paul shouted as he led his Alpha away with the help of Jared.

Seth's face clouded with worry immediately as he glanced to Embry who was shaking fiercely. The tremors moved up and down his body like the ripples of a wave and before Seth could tell Embry not to worry about it, his lovers skin stretched and his bones snapped, transforming him into his wolf, leaving only tattered cloths in his wake.

Paul hearing the phasing of a wolf turned and noticed Embry barreling towards him with his teeth barred and his lips pulled back over the white canines. Within an instant he dropped his Alpha's arm and shredded his clothes, just in time to be hit by the force of the other wolfs body slamming into his.

* * *

"Ow,ow,ow" Embry complained as he tried to squirm away from Seth who was dabbing an alcohol covered swab over his cuts. Embry felt good sticking up for Seth and even though he almost got his ass handed to him he felt useful. Seth had always been so timid and would have let such a derogatory comment slide. But as soon as Embry heard Paul's smart mouth shoot off those comments he couldn't help but to put Paul back in line. Seth was sweet and good, and didn't deserve to be talked to in such a way.

"Stop moving you big baby and let me help you. It's going to get infected if I don't clean the dirt out of the wound" Seth scolded as he pinned Embry down by straddling his chest and pinning his knees on either side of his body.

Glaring back Embry huffed and put his hands up in a sign of defeat. "Fine" He grumbled, watching Seth tip more of the stinging liquid on a swab and press it softly against his neck.

Hissing, Embry's hands wondered over Seth's thighs and rubbed up and down his denim clad legs. Even the feel of Seth's body under his fingertips felt right, but he concluded that maybe that's what love does. Love didn't see them as two men but rather two souls who were destined to be intertwined. Love was strong while hate was weak. Love fought for what only the heart could feel. Love illuminated life while hate darkened it.

"If I didn't know any better, I could swear you were trying to seduce me Mr. Clearwater" He smirked as some of Seth's hair fell in front of his eyes.

Seth smiled as he leaned down to kiss Embry's mouth softly, brushing his lips over the silk seams and pushing the cotton swap down harder, using the kiss to distract his lover from the pain.

Embry fingers dug into Seth's thighs from the unexpected pain while earning a moan from Seth and a simultaneous hiss from his own lips. Their mouths were hot and their breath sweet as the exchanged the flow of air between them.

Pulling both the swab and his lips from Embry, Seth let his lips drift to his lover's ear and he whispered in a low husky tone. "Trust me Call. You'd _know _if I was trying to seduce you" He said lovingly as his tongue flicked out and teased Embry's lobe.

"Jesus" Embry breathed, arching his hips and moving his hands to squeeze Seth's tight ass. "I need you so bad Seth" He groaned as Seth's hot breath swirled around his throat and neck in the aftermath of tiny little kisses. Teasing kisses.

"Really?" Seth whispered nipping softly at Embry's collar bone, while his hands roamed over his taught tan chest. "Tell me how much you want me"

Embry's eye lids fluttered as Seth's mouth nibbled at his throat while his hands moved to either side of his head. "Move down and I can _show _you how much I need you" He replied feeling his growing erection press against the cloth of his jeans. He was grateful there had been a pair of jeans stashed in the forest but now he wished more than ever that the offending cloth was no where near his body.

Seth began to shuffle down his body to settle into his lap. Both men groaned at the feeling of being pressed so closely together especially with Embry's small sexy thrusts that were coming into contact with Seth's ass. "Shit" Embry hissed, his hands shooting out to hold Seth's hips down while he rocked up into him. With Seth gently shifting in his lap, both could feel the heat of their actions slowly start to take affect.

"You're so beautiful Seth" Embry whispered running his hand under Seth's shirt to feel the skin of his well developed ab muscles.

Biting down on his bottom lip Seth gave Embry a small smile "You think so?"

"I know so" Embry groaned as Seth ground down harder against his crouch and he let his eyes flutter down.

"Do you want me Embry?" Seth asked as he leaned down to flick his tongue over the tiny pecks of his chest.

Embry's eyes flew open as he looked down at Seth who was kissing his chest and moving slowly down his body. He hadn't expected it to come to this so soon even though he wanted it. Brushing his fingertips through the younger wolf's hair he sighed. "Are you sure you want this Seth - want me? It's not like anything else... the pain I mean"

Stilling his movements Seth leaned up and kissed Embry softly at first before both their tongues were rubbing and flicking against each others. "I'm sure." Seth breathed as he lent his forehead against Embry's. "You'll be gentle right?"

"Of course" Embry replied, his eyes watching Seth's face as a blush slowly crept across his cheeks. Reaching his hands up, Embry brushed the back of them over the pinkened skin. "I'll _always _be gentle with you Seth. I could _never _hurt you. You're my butterfly." Embry whispered softly, his eyes sparkling with both lust and love at his lover.

"Than take me Embry. Make me yours. I don't care about the consequences. I want to be with you in each and every possible way"

"You're too good to me baby"

"I'll always be good to you" Seth grinned as he slid down Embry's body though never breaking eye contact with him. Reaching down Seth kissed the line of Embry's man hair which led down to his cock which was straining against the zipper, earning a shiver from the older wolf.

"Good boy" Embry groaned stroking Seth's soft brown hair and watching him undo the button of his jeans. He lifted his hips to allow Seth to shimmy them down his legs. Feeling Seth's hands grasp the base of his cock Embry moaned out a few profanities before the wolf began nuzzling his nose up and down the underside of his shaft, letting his lips only brush the hardened member. "Put it in your mouth Seth. Get me ready for you"

Listening to Embry's deep tone and husky voice, Seth did exactly that. Letting his tongue swirl around the head of Embry's cock he felt powerful hearing the moan seep through his lips. His lover was already so excited and hard it took everything he had not to stroke his own cock while he sucked his boyfriend off. The slightly musky flavour didn't deter Seth one bit as he slowly slid his lips over the erection and sealed his mouth there. Softly stroking the underside of Embry's cock with only a thumb, Seth raised his eyes to lock with his lovers and began the slow sensual motions of moving the hard flesh in and out of his mouth.

"Shit babe" Embry hissed as Seth sucked down on his cock, trapping it in the warmth of his mouth. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be buried inside another mans mouth nor did he care. He loved Seth, Seth loved him. There was no awkwardness about it. It was simply them - natural - and felt 'oh so fucking good'. "You're wonderful. Your mouth is so hot. Suck your cheeks in. Show me how good you can work it" He muttered brushing the stray fallen hair from Seth's eyes. He loved the deep brown pools which often sparkled when they finished kissing or when Embry would leave tiny little hickeys all over the other wolfs neck. The were absolutely stunning and he only wished that he could stare into them forever.

Bobbing his face up and down on Embry's cock Seth worked his tongue reverently over the raised vein on the underside of his shaft. He could feel every ripple of his lover's meat inside his mouth and wanted more than anything to get him to the highest peak to scream out his name. Hearing his own name fall from Embry's lips was the best sound ever, knowing that he was the one that made his boyfriend reach such wonderful heights of pleasure.

"Stop Seth" Embry panted, cupping his cheek and watching his saliva coated dick slip from Seth's full lips. His cock was so painfully hard right now he knew that if he'd let his lover go on, they wouldn't get to the next step. "Baby that was so nice but I need you" He growled mischievously pulling Seth up with a grip to his shoulders. "Take your jeans off" Embry ordered, watching Seth scurry to his feet and slip the blue denim off his hips. "Like I said - beautiful" Embry whispered pulling Seth down into a rough yet still controlled kiss.

Seth let out a sharp hiss as both their hips rolled together and the flesh of their cocks touched. The area was hot, scolding even and they both knew that the need was at it's all time high. "Reach over to the top drawer" Embry groaned as he slipped his hand down to stroke Seth cock in his palm which was leaving copious amounts of pre-cum on his stomach and leaving a hot trail against his already equally hot skin.

Seth knew immediately what Embry was instructing to grab and his hands fiddled inside the draw until his fingers found the small plastic bottle. Passing the bottle to Embry, he watched as the wolf flicked it open with his thumb and strated to squeeze out a generous amount. "Move up my body a little" Embry moaned, kissing Seth's shoulder and running his little finger down the side of Seth's body making sure not to spill any of the clear liquid off his pointer and middle finger.

He gasped as Embry pressed the cold liquid to his puckered hole letting his fingers dance over the entrance in a teasing manner. "Shh, it'll warm up, give it a minute" Embry stated running his other hand up and down Seth's back lovingly.

Spreading his legs a little further Seth shuddered and tensed in pain when Embry's middle finger slid up into his ass and slowly worked to loosen the sphincter there. "Shit" Seth breathed, biting down on Embry chest as his flexed.

"So tight baby. So fucking pretty" Embry groaned feeling Seth's opening start to accommodate his finger more.

"_Hmpfhg_" Seth trembled, biting down on his lip and closing his eyes as Embry slid yet another finger inside his tight opening.

"I'm going to love being your first" Embry whispered, licking at Seth's neck and sucking in his earlobe.

"Feels so good"

"I know it does. One more finger and you'll be ready for me. Ready for me to slide inside you and make you feel so right Seth. Make you feel so good."

Seth cried out feeling the third digit penetrate his puckered hole, the thrusts of his boyfriends fingers setting an amazingly agonizing pace. It was slow enough for Seth not to cry even though tears welled in his eyes yet it was fast enough to send him almost over the edge. "I love you" He whispered holding on to Embry's shoulder tightly and even rocking back into his palm.

"I know you do. I know. I love you too. More than I could ever say"

Feeling that Seth was now ready he kissed him softly and removed his intruding fingers. Letting Seth slide form his chest he nuzzled him until his back was flushing against his own chest. "I'm going to make love to you now. Just softly, in this position, so I don't hurt you or go too deep." Embry muttered kissing the back of his lover neck and stroking his own cock back to full mast.

"Please-" Seth whimpered, feeling to head of Embry's cock brush up against his ass as they both lay on their side's, pressed tightly together.

"Lift your leg so I can get mine in between yours" Doing as Embry commanded Seth lifted his out side leg and felt Embry slip his own body in the space making their legs tangle together. "Tell me to stop at anytime if it's too much" He whispered pressing the tip of his cock between Seth's cheeks and teasing the slippery hole.

"I need you Embry" Seth replied, wiggling his ass backwards trying to get his boyfriend closer.

With small kisses to Seth's back, Embry slid his hand to his chest and pulled the younger wolf closer while slowly pushing his hips forward. Feeling the tip of his bulbous cock timidly stretch Seth's puckered hole he did everything he could to bite back a moan.

Seth whimpered feeling Embry's cock finally touch him on the inside. His eyes squeezed tightly and his breathing immediately spiked. He could feel Embry massaging his chest softly and the tip of his member stilled inside his tight ass. Lifting his leg a little higher to accommodate his boyfriend's huge dick inside his ass, he bit down harder on his lip and groaned.

"You okay?" Embry asked, holding back from slamming his throbbing cock inside the tight opening.

"I'm perfect" Seth whispered, placing his hand over Embry's and threading his fingers over the back of his hand and squeezing. "More" He commanded wanting Embry to connect closer still to his body.

"I love you" Embry mumbled against the skin of Seth's neck as he placed a kiss there. Unwinding their fingers Embry's hand squeezed down on Seth's hip and slowly slid further inside, sheathing his cock almost half way inside his boyfriend. He could feel Seth tense and un-tense, trying to get used to the feel of the intruding foreign object inside him. "Breathe babe. Just breathe"

"I'm trying" Seth snapped biting down on his lip and shuffling his leg to find a less intrusive position. "I can't" Seth whined sucking in a deep breath and trying to cool his body. "It's too much. I - I'm sorry"

Embry sighed as he moved his hips backwards to pull out of Seth. He knew it might have been too soon and even though Seth had been willing, his body had not. Embry knew they would try again soon enough but for now he just wanted to feel him. This level of intimacy was new to both of them so they were both unsure of what exactly they were missing out on.

Instead of getting angry like Seth thought, Embry merely wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, letting his cock nuzzle tightly against his warm body. "I'm sorry" He whispered again, wanting Embry to know how bad he felt that they had to stop. He felt like he'd let Embry down, like he had been a failure.

"Come here babe" Embry ebbed turning Seth in his arms and letting the young wolf snuggle against his chest. His hair was soft as Embry ran his hand through it, tucking the shaggy locks behind his ear and kissing his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have waited. _We _should have waited. It takes a little time okay? We'll just keep practicing, alright?" He whispered, running his fingertips over the smooth skin of his lovers back.

"Okay" Seth sniffled, curling closer into Embry's warmth.

"Are you crying?" The older wolf asked, placing his index finger under Seth's chin to lift his face out of his chest. "Don't cry Seth. You're so beautiful when you cry and I am trying my hardest not to just flip you over and have my way with you" He whispered huskily with coal black eyes watching as Seth's pink tongue slid along his full bottom lip and rubbed along the seam.

"Am I really beautiful?" Seth asked, his baby brown eyes flickering with lust.

"You are to me and that's all that matters. You're _my _little wolf" Embry smiled leaning down to kiss Seth gently.

Letting his hands trail down Embry's chest, he teased and pressed against his hard muscles making him squirm. "I'll try and make it up to you"

Groaning Embry shifted his leg over Seth's hip to get closer as the younger male cupped his balls, rolling them in his palm lightly while his other hand rubbed up and down his upper thigh.

Rolling a thumb over the head of Embry's cock he sighed, watching as the pre cum smeared over the shiny bulbous tip that was still fairly coated in lubricant. Pulling softly and curling his hand into a shell, Seth pulled back and forth over the length. The motions were slow and calculated as Seth tried to stretch out his lover's pleasure. He wanted Embry to feel good, the same way he had before the burn took over.

With their chests pressed together Embry kissed hungrily at Seth's jaw, nipping and lapping at the small sheen of sweat there, as his hand movement's increase. "One day I am going to fuck you so hard Seth-" Embry whispered, shuddering as Seth's palm slid heavily over his slick cock. "So hard I'll be the _only _one you'll _ever _feel" He continued, nipping on his boyfriends ear lobe. "I'm gonna make you mine. And then there will only be us" He groaned feeling the tightness of his balls constrict in the lower regions of his stomach. "After all - we have forever"

Tightening his hooked leg around Seth's hip, Embry felt the explosion move through him as rope of thick hot cum spat out of the head of his cock and on to Seth's stomach. Seth continued his ministrations until there was nothing left to milk and Embry's cock became soft in his hand. As Seth leaned forward to capture Embry's lips he felt the older wolfs hand rub his cum over the hardened hot muscles on his stomach.

After the clashing of their mouth's Embry pulled away panting heavily holding Seth's neck with a lose hand. "One day you're going to be mine and when that day comes, I am _never _going to let you go"

* * *

AN - OMFG! I am feeling so jealous right now! I want a Quileute sandwich with Seth and Embry! ME!

Anyway review and tell me what you want more of, what you don't want and what you would sell your own mother for! Yeah mom you hear that? Time to take a bullet for the team! LMFAO

Love you all... and don't worry! Embry will be taking what is his soon!

~Ses


	9. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXTREME SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS THROUGH OUT THIS STORY. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE AND NO ONE WILL BE SPARED. WILL INCLUDE SLASH, VOYERISM, INCEST and maybe a little BONDAGE.**

* * *

**~TABOO~**

**Summary: It was forbidden, **_**taboo**_**, but the fruit was so sweet that each and every one of them could not ignore the wolf inside them.**

* * *

Hungry like the Wolf

Sam sat on the steps of the porch, a cold beer in one hand and the other wrapped around Rebecca Black who was humming and wriggling her ass into his lap. He'd heard the tune before but couldn't quite place it – something new, upbeat with an almost techno backing.

He knew as a husband that he should have felt some kind of remorse for cheating on his wife, but for the life of him he couldn't. He knew that perhaps by keeping up the fling he had with the true alpha's sister that maybe he would be able to crawl under his skin, much like Jacob Black was currently spreading his own poison through his veins.

Jacob was sleeping with Leah.

His Lee-Lee was sleeping with that son of bitch Black.

His hands had been on her caressing those curves he still felt under his palms when he looked at her. His lips had touched her in only places Sam should have known, that he'd spent hours lapping across and tasting.  
His dick, inside of her, feeling those silken walls that cried out for release.

Growling, he grasped the elbow of the steely temptress in front of him and spun her around making her fall to straddle his lap. She'd let out a tiny gasp of surprise but kept up with her beat, mesmerizing him just that little bit more.

She was truly a beautiful woman. Her russet skin was soft, her hair was long and thick allowing him to twirl his fingers into a fist inside it. Her breasts were full, her nipples almost constantly pert and constantly pleading to be sucked. Those eyes, those deep dark chocolate eyes she shared with the rest of the Black siblings. She was almost perfect. At least for him.

Slinging her arms around Sam's thick neck she looked up and down his body appreciatively as she swayed her hips. She couldn't deny that he belonged among Gods. that hair, those devil eyes, those thick lips that spread under his broad nose.

"Like what you see big boy?"

Rebecca loved to tease Sam, it was almost a given after all of the years. Ever since he was a little kid she knew he hated being antagonized. Rachel and her would often terrorize Jacob and his little school friends, as well as creating quite a roar amongst the rest of the boys who lived on the Rez in their grade.

But Sam - he was just so - fun.

He was like a fish that wouldn't quit. Constantly wrapping his lips around the bait and tugging hard until the fisher snapped him up out of the water and gutted him.

She giggled softly as his lip came over his teeth in an attempt to sneer at her. Even when he was angry she wanted to kiss him.

"You know I do" He bit out harshly sipping on his beer and feeling her hands running across his back and shoulder's.

He knew she liked it. His body. His smile. Even the temper. She was three ways of fucked up for wanting to be involved with him.

"Don't get snappy with me Mister" She growled slamming her hips down against his, feeling his erection bump sharply into the apex of her legs. "Otherwise-" She breathed, leaning in and taking his earlobe in her mouth "- you won't get your surprise"

Her body rocked against his seductively, her actions willing his wolf closer to the surface than he usually liked without shifting. Each time she brushed against his erection it felt like electricity was pulsing straight from her into his cock.

Placing the beer down on the porch Sam grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her whole body to his, fusing them together.

"I don't liked to be teased Ms Black" He growled as his hands wandered up her body, finding and palming his warm hand against her breast, while the other held the back of the neck.

He loved being rough with Rebecca.

With Emily it was all about love, making love - but with Rebecca - shit - he could barely contain himself from slamming her down into the dirt and fucking her until her last breath. She managed to pull his wolf so close to break, when he came he had to stop himself from trembling and shifting while inside her.

Rebecca gasped as he squeezed down, her nipples hardening under his touch and scraping across his hand like hard glass tips.

She couldn't help but lean back, her hips jaggedly fitting against his, along with her chin tilted upward, a sign of submission to him. She wanted him to take her.

His mouth only took a second to descend, coming down hungrily to nip and lick at the long column. She tasted more sweet than salty, even after the long trek she'd made to the house.

"Sam-" She whimpered, feeling his teeth graze the sensitive flesh of her throat as his hand moved up it's way from her breast to her thigh. Rubbing and teasing for only a moment on the outside of her thigh his fingers slid in a fluid motion to stroke her folds through the cotton of her underwear which was near soaked already.

He couldn't believe his luck when she'd shown up; wearing what looked to be the smallest, sluttiest skirt he'd ever seen on a woman. There would be no way in hell his Emily would ever wear something so - provocative.

And it made him happy.

Rebecca Black didn't have to come back after the first time they fucked in his and Emily's bed. She didn't have to wear what she did for him. But she did. She wore it and came back - for him.

Slipping his hand under the cotton, he didn't wait, he couldn't. He wanted to see that beautifully wicked face twist in pleasure - twist just for him.

Rebecca groaned, laying her head on his shoulder as she felt those thick long fingers slide right along the lips of her pussy to her opening. She'd immediately clenched around the digits filling her, violating her, making him moan back a response.

If their was one thing she absolutely loved about Sam, it was his voice. That deep and raspy low tone could make her wet within seconds, make her back crawl with goose bumps and make her toes curl. Phone sex with Sam once Emily came back was a definite must.

"Sam-" She whispered desperately as her hands wove their way into his jet black hair to drag his mouth to hers. She needed those lips against hers. She needed him that much closer.

His lips tasted so good. There was a slight waver of the beer on the tip of his tongue but the overwhelming scent of man was everywhere else. She didn't know a man could smell so delicious. With women they had been delicate, sweet tasting, some even a little salty but with Sam it was like being invaded with salt, with spice and whole crushed cinnamon.

She'd been convinced after sleeping with one of the local 'whore' men in Forks when she was sixteen, that she would never be able to enjoy a man again. The whole experience had been a rather disappointing experience which left her unsatisfied and bored. The mans performance was definitely under par, his reputation far exceeding the way he got his fuck on.

But there was just something so good about Sam. About the way he touched her, the way he was rough with her, about the way he cared – even if he tried desperately hard to hide it.

"Cum for me Bec's, come into my hand like the naughty little bitch you are" He growled as he nipped along her jaw line. "Show me how much you want my big dick to fill you"

Sam's thumb circled her clit roughly, as he thought about that mutt Jacob doing the same thing to his Leah. She belonged to him, not the young Alpha pup. The pup that was still hung up on Bella Swan. If Lee-Lee wanted pups she should have gone to him.

"Fuck Sam - don't stop" Rebecca hissed as she threw her head back in ecstasy, biting her bottom lip and riding herself against the hand that was wedged tightly between them.

"That's it baby, quake around my fingers like a slut" He commanded, pushing his finger's deeper and circling the tips to brush against the soft flesh inside her hot snatch.

"Uha - Oh my - Oh fuck. Kiss me Sam" She cried, trying to pull him closer, using his shirt and neck to press him to her.

He knew just how to touch her. When to hold back, when to give, and when to take. In the last few days, Sam had shown her truly what it was like to be under the power of lust.

As much as she liked women, she needed Sam like a drug. Loving a woman was so different to a man. They were softer, they liked things slow, and she could talk about stupid things that had happened to her during the day. Truth was, even though Rebecca was exclusively interested in women, if Sam was to ever leave Emily, she wouldn't be too far away.

"Magic word little girl. Say the magic word" He breathed, his eyes quivering black as they flicked over her face, watching as her pleasure took her over.

All because of him.

"Now! Kiss me now you asshole" Becca hissed, slamming her lips to his and scrapping her nails across his back, hard enough to draw blood.

She could have sworn he was smiling against her lips.

* * *

Sue fiddled with the door as Charlie stepped out of the house and placed his hat on his head. "Thank you for coming by" She smiled graciously.

"It aint no problem Sue. Just hope the little lady is feeling better soon" He murmured his eyes down cast a little and his permanent blush etched on his cheeks.

Sue sighed as she thought about her daughter who she'd tucked into bed and kissed on the forehead like a child. She finally fallen asleep after Sue had given her a couple of sleep aids. Her daughter was hurting over Jacob's betrayal in front of the council, making the relationship they'd built in such a quick time; a mockery. Sue knew Leah was strong, but she was still her baby, her little girl. She'd been through so much and if Sue could do anything to ease that pain she would.

Even if that in itself required her to kick Jacob black in the groin.

"Will you be okay?" She asked Charlie timidly, knowing that he often over worked himself and didn't eat as much as he should. Ever since Bella had passed, Charlie worried her close to death and she wanted to know that he would be okay. If the tables had been turned she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the pain as well as Charlie seemed to have been.

"You've got bigger things to worry about than me getting a hot meal" He smiled lazily, grasping her hand in his own and kissing her knuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow. Lunch. On me" It wasn't a question so she didn't have to answer.

"I'll see you then" She blushed, loving the feel of his moustache brushing against her flesh.

Her pussy had immediately melted thinking about feeling those rough calloused hands and that facial hair working her against the pillow riddled couch of her lounge room. Him telling her how much he loved her, how he couldn't live without her. It may have been a fools dream but she still desperately held on to hope that he would come around and want more from her than dinner and snuggling.

Her thoughts ceased to spin once she spotted the shape of a wolf trotting along the tree line in the distance. The words she was about to speak caught in her throat and she could already feel the slither of lust working it's way down her spine to her core.

"It's a date" He nodded, stepping off the porch and walking towards his truck to leave.

Sue quickly bustled inside and ran up to her room, remembering the call she had received from Quil earlier that night.

'Rule number one, no clothes on in the bedroom. Ever'

She felt silly, like a school girl, as she allowed her clothes to drop to the ground, careful to listen for the sound of Charlie's truck as it pulled out of the driveway. She couldn't have him walking in on such a sight.

Turning towards the mirror she combed her fingers through her long hair, trying to look at least a tiny bit decent for her teenage lover. She hadn't felt this young in a long time, not since her and Harry would sneak out to a movie theatre and she would go down on him in the back row as seniors in high school.

Hearing the bedroom window slide open she turned and covered herself out of instinct. Just because the young wolf had seen it all, did not mean she was comfortable about that fact. Maybe she was in too deep with him. Maybe she should put a stop to all this craziness now before someone found out or before her feelings toward Charlie became compromised.

"So you decided to listen to me?" Quil smirked as his large frame maneuvered through the small window, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat from running late night patrols.

"You say that like I had a choice" Sue frowned, watching as he sauntered over to her, his big strides covering the space between them quickly.

"You're right, you don't. Plus, it's almost a crime to cover all of this heavenly body" He groaned as he wove his arms around her waist and pulled her flush towards his raging hard on.

"Jesus-" She breathed "Does that thing ever go down?"

"Not when you're around. Never" He grinned, swaying his hips so the tip of his already leaking cock could brush against the flesh of her stomach.

Sue bit back a moan as he leaned forward to kiss her, his whole mouth almost devouring hers in a powerful kiss, his dominance coming to the forefront.

Pulling away Sue saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. Almost like a predator. Scrap that, he was a predator.

"I'm hungry" He smiled as he threw himself down on the bed, and lay with his arms behind his head, his body looking so devious and hot.

Immediately Sue felt disheartened. He wanted her to cook? Now after he'd made her undress, got her hot, kissed her like that?

"Oh... okay. Let me just-"

Before she could step away from the bed, his hand came out to snatch her wrist, to stop her from leaving the bedroom. Her brows pulled together in confusion, her mouth twisting a little at the corner.

"I thought you were-"

"I am." He grinned, his eyes racking up and down her body appreciatively. Those dark brown pools were swimming with lust and it felt nice to be looked at like a woman rather than someone's mother or a wife.

"Sit on my face"

"Excuse me?" Sue shrieked in horror, trying to tug her hand away. Sue knew she wasn't a prude by any means – but that? Was he serious?

"Sit on my face. I'm hungry." He whispered huskily, drawing her closer by her wrist, his palm making her hand burn from the heat that emanated from it.

Sue couldn't help but turn bright red at his statement, wanting nothing more than to turn around and run out of the room. "I don't think-"

"That's just it babe, don't think. Rule number two-" Quil drawled, pulling her over, making her straddle his chest. "I'm always hungry. Like a wolf" He grinned, those eye teeth almost glimmering in the dark.

Definitely a predator.

Before Sue could plead with him to be reasonable, he clutched her ass tightly in his big hands and pulled her pussy to his face, her knees resting either side of his head. He knew she would try to back out, but after catching her scent there was no way in Hell he would allow it.

He wanted to bury his face against her, purr and nip at the flesh in between her legs that was radiating that particular scent. Sue Clearwater had always - _always, _been a beautiful woman. He'd grown up knowing it was not only on the outside but on the inside. She was warm and caring even when his grandmother would kick him out of the house for wrecking yet another glass vase. It was always Sue who took him in, gave him a hot plate of grub and let him and Seth stay up all night watching re-runs of 'The Jetsons'.

It was his turn to take care of her now he was grown.

Her hands automatically flew to the headboard as his tongue swept over her folds, sucking on them lightly, before bumping the tip of the wonderful pink organ against her clit. He sucked on it lavishly, almost painfully, making her legs tremble and her back bow.

"Oh _Lord_" Sue cried, her knuckles turning white from the strength she was using to hold on for dear life. He was marvelous, wicked, driving her higher and higher into a state of bliss, heights she'd admittedly never reached before.

"Not Lord honey - Quil" He grinned, before parting her lips and gliding his tongue inside her warm, dripping wet walls. "Hmm..." He hummed out, loving the taste of her. Pulling her closer, he all but impaled her on his tongue, allowing it to slide in and out of that hot, honeyed cavern, making sure to lap up all the wetness.

There wasn't going to be one part of her left unsatisfied and left unfucked if he had anything to do with it.

He was going to make her forget about Charlie Swan - and he was going to steal her heart.

* * *

"So" Seth mumbled as his shoe toed the ground beneath him.

"So" Embry smirked back, folding his arms against his chest casually to lean back against an old oak tree. "You're blushing again" He smiled, reaching out and pulling Seth towards him so he stood between his open legs. Running a thumb across his forearm Embry gave but a small smile. "You okay?"

Seth, diverting his eyes unable to look at the man in front of him, touched a hand to his heated cheeks. "Yeah... It's just... never mind, it's stupid" He replied shaking his head.

"Aww come on babe" Embry grinned, pulling Seth closer by tugging on his eggshell coloured tee. "You can tell me _anything" _He drawled against his lovers ear, placing a simple kiss there and pulling away.

Seth bit his lip nervously, trying to will up the courage to ask Embry the question that had been swirling in his mind since the council meeting earlier that night. Watching his sister's hurt face after Jacob's rant, he too wondered if all of this was too good to be true. What if it got out that they were - _close? _Would the council send them away, would they condemn the relationship in front of the whole tribe - the two packs included.

It became evident to Seth that he wasn't gay the moment he contemplated his feelings for Embry verses other men. He didn't look at the others the same way he looked at Embry. He didn't try to steal glances when they stripped off to phase or even fairly good looking guys in the street.

No.

Seth wasn't gay. But he loved Embry. And over everything, that one thing trumped all others.

"Where did you go just then?"

Embry asked, raising and eyebrow and flicking his hair to the side to stop it from falling over his eyes.

"Nowhere" Seth smiled, running his hands down Embry's shirt and twisting his hands in the bottom of the hem.

Letting out a sigh and looking up at Embry with those baby brown eyes, his breath almost caught in his throat looking into the eyes of the man he loved.

"You okay?" Embry asked softly, brushing Seth's cheek with the pad of his thumb. His eyebrows pulled together in concern. Seth was acting weird and was starting to make him worry. Did his baby wolf not want to do this any more, did he think the risks were too great?

Before Seth could say anything else, Embry's lips swooped down and claimed his in a searing kiss, fire immediately moving across Seth's cheeks and chest. The kiss seemed urgent. More than before. Much more.

Pulling away, Seth panted trying to catch his breath, the kiss catching him off guard and literally taking his breath away.

"We're going to last"

Seth open his mouth to speak, but was cut off again.

"We're going to tell them. Soon."

"I don't want to hurt my mom" Seth said softly, brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair slowly, making sure to cherish the feel of each strand. "I don't want to leave"

Pulling Seth closer, Embry wrapped his large arms around the smaller wolf, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck to take in his wonderful scent "We won't have to leave, I'll make sure of it" He whispered, kissing Seth's neck gently and almost too tenderly.

"You promise?" The younger shifter asked in a small voice making Embry's heart almost break.

"I promise baby - I promise"

* * *

AN - Woops... So~ooo *taps fingers on keyboard nervously* - It's been a while since I updated and this chapter was pretty hard to write. My lemons - or lack there of - have been absolutely FAIL the last couple of months, so I thought I'd start off with a little foreplay for ya'll.

This chapter is dedicated to StoryLost - who loves her some non canon pairings - and that crazy stalker that keeps leaving me anon reviews telling me to update. And while you _are_ a stalker - I am _totally_ loving you right now. It seems to be your mission in life to not let me forget about this fic (which I love you for) and to annoy me to death until I update again (please keep annoying me, I love it)!

One last note - Who loves them some dirty Quil? Who wants Emily to die, alone and old while Sam fucks Rebecca in their bed? And who (besides me) is totally crushing on Seth and Embry right now...

I am still hoping for that Quileute sandwich ladies! *shivers* Mwah!


End file.
